Halfa War
by Jiece18
Summary: Left alone to face a new threat from The Ghost Zone. Sam must protect herself as she tries to find Danny.
1. Chapter 1

Sam yawned and sat up. She felt a breeze and quickly wrapped her body up in her blanket. The events of last night were more or less a blur. She glanced at her clock and the red glowing numbers told her it was just past four thirty in the morning. "You better get going!" She looked over, but the spot next to her was empty. "Danny?" She got out of her bed and reached down for the pile of clothes. Danny's clothes were gone. She put on a pair of sweats and a shirt and turned her bedside lamp on. "Where did he get too?" She looked in her closet and bathroom, but he was gone. "Maybe he already went home." She sighed, "Probably didn't want to wake me up." She sat back down on her bed and yawned. "Guess I'll see him tomorrow!"

* * *

Danny wasn't at school that morning. Sam was a little concerned, but figured he had just over slept. She almost did. The two had started going out a few months ago after another attack from Vlad Plasmius. Danny had time and time again expressed his concerns about them being together, but Sam made it clear she didn't care. She wanted to be with him. She was tempted to call his house, but she didn't want to cause any trouble. Neither of their parents knew and they were careful not to leave any clues. Sam left school during lunch and headed to The Fenton Home. She needed to make sure he was alright. Sam snuck up to the house and looked up. Danny's window had been left open. She smiled as she pulled out a small gun from her backpack. She aimed at the window and fired it. A small hook and cable shot from it and the hook griped a small metal rod that Danny had attached to the frame of his window.

"Good thing he had that installed." Sam climbed the cable and jumped into the room. "Danny?" The room was a mess. The bed was unmade and clothes were tossed into random corners of the room. "Normal so far. Where is he?"

* * *

Two weeks later, there still wasn't a sign of Danny. His parents had gone ballistic and were spending most of the time they had spent on ghost hunting, looking for him. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had gone to Wisconsin to talk to Vlad. He claimed innocence and even let them search his mansion and labs. The only thing they had found was a stock pile of photos of Maddie Fenton. Next on the list was a trip to The Ghost Zone, but no luck there either. Skulker had offered to find Danny for a price. Sam sold some of the jewelry her parents had bought her. She wasn't going to wear them anyway. Without any leads, Sam was stuck waiting.

* * *

"You want me to walk you home?"

"Huh?" Sam looked up and remembered she was eating at The Nasty Burger with Tucker. The dark skinned boy had just finished his fifth burger, while Sam had just stared at her shake.

"They are starting to close up!"

Sam looked out the window. It was almost ten at night. "Sorry!" Sam hated to bore Tucker like this. He had been the only real support she had gotten figuring their relationship had more or less been a secret. And the fact her parents secretly celebrated the fact he was gone didn't help matters any. "I'll be fine!" Sam stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked out of the restaurant and towards her home. It had been nice earlier so she had forgone using her car. Now she regretted it. She hugged herself as a cold breeze whipped up, "Should have at least brought a jacket." A warm blanket suddenly dropped on her shoulders.

"Better?" A raspy voice sounded from behind her.

Sam spun around and grabbed a small can of mace from her belt, "Stay back!" She aimed the small can up, but dropped it when she got a good look at the one behind her. A bunch of white bandages was floating in front of her. They formed a rough shape of a human and the head looked like a mummy's. A small pair of blue pinpoints shined in between a pair of wrappings on the head. "Your a ghost!"

"Only in a limited sense. I am a spirit."

"And the difference?"

"I will soon be departing this world, but I must warn you first."

"About what?"

The spirit floated up to her, "He is coming!"

"Who?"

"A dark ghost who has spent the past thousand years at the far reaches of The Ghost Zone. He is coming and will want what is growing inside of you." Sam's face went pale. The spirit started to float away, "Run child! If he gets what he desires, this world and the next will be his to control." He vanished.

"My parents are going to kill me!"

* * *

Despite the fact Sam had been scared out of her mind, she waited until she could actually take a pregnancy test before she lost it completely. When it came back positive, she then officially lost it. "First Danny vanishes and now this." Sam was sitting in Jazz's room. She figured Danny's sister was the best person to talk to first.

Jazz closed her door to insure no eavesdropping, "So what do you want to do?"

"If I tell my parents, they kill me."

"I'm sure they won't take it that bad."

"They hate Danny! They'll either say he forced himself on me and then took off, or this is my way of getting back at them for trying to control my life." Sam held her head in her hands, "I don't know what to do."

Jazz walked over and sat down next to her. She rubbed her back, "Look! I'm sure my parents will be glad to help out."

"Or they'll think I seduced him and he ran in shame."

Jazz nodded, "Me and Tucker will gather the two families together and we can tell them together. Best to let all the fire out all at once."

"Thanks!"

"While we do that, you better try to figure out what that ghost was warning you about."

"I have a good idea of who to talk to. Can I borrow The Specter Speeder?"

"Sure!" Jazz hugged her, "Your family now!"

* * *

"I'm afraid I can't tell you where Danny is." Clockwork floated in front of his time portal as Sam stood in front of him. The ghost of time changed from a small child in a robe to a full grown adult. "I cannot allow my time portal to be used as you universal problem solver."

"I'm not asking about that Clockwork." Sam stepped closer, "A ghost warned me of something that would come after me and this child I am carrying. All I need is a name."

Clockwork's eyes narrowed as a few tears dripped from her eyes. He turned into an old man, "The ghost's name is Malice!" Clockwork floated next to her and snapped his fingers. The time portal shinned and an image of a ghost appeared. Dressed in purple silk robes, he had a royal look to his pale face. He had dark eyes that seemed to absorb light. "This ghost is completely obsessed with the conquest of the human world. Before he exiled himself to further his research, he had been trying to make ghost human hybrids."

"Like Danny?"

"Exactly! I've tried to keep the news from him, but such old ears are hard to deafen."

Sam looked at Clockwork, "Did he take him?"

Clockwork turned into an infant and floated away. "I cannot tell you. If I tell you anymore, I risk the timeline."

"You can shove that timeline." Sam stopped herself and took a few deep breathes. "Is he alive? Please give me that much."

Clockwork turned away from her, "Yes! Please leave!"

"Thank you!" Sam left a much quieter tower.


	2. It Begins

**Author's note:** For whatever reason. I can't seem to use the line break command. So I simply wrote in the scene changes.

Sam sat in a chair in her parents living rooms as Tucker and Jazz rounded everyone up. Sam's parents and Danny's parents glared at each other as they were sat down on two large couches. The goth girl waited a few minutes as the air cleared a bit before speaking. "I know that a lot has happened over the past month. And I wish that I had a better way to tell you guys this." Sam took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant!" The jaws of every adult in the room dropped. "I probably don't have to tell you who the father is." She inched back as the two groups exploded. Accusations flew across the room and the voice level raised. She waited a few minutes and stood up. "Shut up!" The two groups of parents grew quiet. "I am tired of you fighting with each other. I don't know what happen to Danny, but he is my boyfriend and when he is found, all of you better start getting along." She stormed out of the room.

The two families looked at each other for a few seconds. Jack coughed, "Well!" He tapped his foot, "We better get back out there and look for our son."

"Yeah!" Sam's dad nodded, "We'll see what we can do. Once we get the two together, then we can scolded them." All four agreed as Jazz and Tucker just shook their heads.

_**Flashback**_

"Danny?" Sam had her head on Danny's chest. The pair were laying in her bed.

"Yeah!"

She played with his budding chest hair. "You seem distracted. What is wrong?"

Danny sighed, "I'm just worrying about us. My life as Danny Phantom might put you at risk."

Sam nuzzled his neck with her nose. "Don't worry! I've told you that I can handle anything." Danny started to speak, but Sam shushed him with her finger. "That is the end of it."

_**End of Flashback**_

Sam sat up! She had went to her roof to think under the night sky. "Anything?" She sighed as she laid back down on her sleeping bag. As she started to drift off, a large green vortex appeared in the sky. She jumped up and ran to the edge. A large stream of ghosts where flying from the town and into the vortex. "What is going on?"

"War!" Sam spun around and spotted Vlad Masters standing several feet away. "Vlad?"

"I heard about your situation and came here as fast as I could." Vlad looked up at the vortex, "So they are running. Good!"

"Running from what?"

"The war of course. This place is about to be turned into a battleground. Halfas will soon descend onto this planet for the biggest battle in history. And you my dear are at the center of it."

"Why?"

"Malice is very fascinated by me and Daniel. How we became half ghosts in all. He figures that the both of us will take his research to the next level. And you carrying a child with ghost DNA is the preverbal Holy Grail in his eyes." Vlad watched as the last of the ghosts entered the vortex and it shut, "Run and hide. The halfas will fight one another to prove their power to their master, but capturing you will be an automatic win in his eyes."

"And you care about me why?"

"I have my own research to conduct on you and that child." Vlad turned into Plasmius, "You better leave soon. The first batch of halfas will be here soon." He flew into the sky and out of sight.

**_Ghost Zone_**

Clockwork watched grimly as events began to unfold in Amity Park. A pair of ghosts were floating behind him. Each wore white and each had a huge eye for a head. Clockwork looked back at the two observers. "It is happening again."

"This time with much higher intensity." One of the ghosts floated next to Clockwork. "You gave the girl a little too much information."

"Not enough to change things. She deserved to at least know the name of who was after her."

"Fair enough!" The other ghost nodded, "So what do you think the odds are?"

The ghost next to Clockwork rolled his eye, "Twenty percent! Malice will be much more eager this time around."

"Then maybe we should help them a little."

Both observers glared at Clockwork, "This doesn't involve us. We let the fact you interfered that last time pass, but we must remain neutral of this affair."

Clockwork nodded, "Understood!" The observer ghosts left. Clockwork smiled and floated over to a small table. A large gold coin was standing on its side. Clockwork picked up the coin, "I will remain out of this one, but the humans deserve a fifty-fifty chance." The coin vanished.

**_Hours Later_**

Sam finished tossing her belongings into a large suitcase and headed out the door. Her parents were still busy arguing with each other in the den to notice her. She loaded the suitcase into her black sports car. It had been a sweat sixteen present from her parents. It was originally pink, but her grandmother's gift was to paint it. She stopped for a moment. Where was she going to go? She leaned against the car, "Where do I go now?" She knew she needed to leave. The place was feeling less and less safe as time went on. She got behind the wheel and started the car. She drove off and didn't look back.

**_Malice's Palace_**

In a large throne room. Malice sat on a golden throne with dozens of people kneeling in front of him. "The time is here my children!" The tall ghost stood up and held his arms out. "We are the chosen ones. Those who embody the best of ghost and human. While I love each and everyone of you, you must prove your worth. And only in combat will you prove that you are worthy of standing besides me as I bring new order to the realm of man and ghost." The ghost pointed to a wall and an image of Sam appeared, "However! There are other ways to secure your place. This girl carries within her the secret to perfecting the art of melding human and ghost. No longer will I have to find compatible ghosts to fuse with humans. Bring me the girl and you will be raised to greatness."

There was a large cheer as the people around him stood up and clapped. "Long live Lord Malice!" The crowd was chanting his name.

Malice smiled, "Now! Begin!"


	3. Questions

Sam Manson sighed as she fumbled her hand around her purse for her keys. She wished she hadn't had rented an apartment where you needed a key just to get into the building. As she opened the door, she spotted herself in one of the mirrors that ran along the side of the entrance hall. Her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes. She shook her head and went to the elevator. She pressed the button and groaned as she saw it was starting at the top floor. "Great!" She had been gone from home for almost two months. There were news reports and posters, but she had managed to stay out of sight. She kept in touch with Tucker who told her strange things were happening back home. A lot of fights and damaged property. Sam sighed as she rubbed the small bulge on her abdomen. "Can't run forever." Her savings were starting to run out and she needed to find a job soon. The elevator binged and opened. A teenage girl dressed in a short leather skirt and red shirt was in the elevator. Sam started to walk past the girl with pink hair.

"Just a second!" The girl put her foot in her path. They were knee high boots.

"What? Are you going to rob me?"

"My master wants you!" Sam backed away as the girl stepped out of the elevator. "Your a hard person to track down." A ring of energy formed around her and changed her. She now had blue skin and red hair. Her clothes had changed to a leather body suit with a lightning bolt cut into the front. "Name is Volt! I would prefer if you just come along quietly. I hate fighting!"

Sam wanted to go for the small ecto pistol she carried in her purse, but Volt was keeping a sharp eye on her. "Can we talk about this?"

"Volt!" A man in his thirties walked up in a business suit. "Your not claming this prize!" A ring formed around his body and he turned into a tall ghost with a cane. His suit had changed from brown to black and red.

"I'll just let you two talk this over." Sam ran out of the door.

"You let her escape!" Volt started to go after her, but the man blocked with his cane.

"But you won't."

_**Outside**_

Sam sprinted down several blocks before stopping in front of an electronics store. "Thank god they want to fight more than kidnap." Sam turned around and saw a TV with a news report on it.

A male reporter with blond hair was running through a destroyed parking lot. He stopped near a ghost standing in the middle of the lot. He was a Japanese looking ghost, dressed in a karate outfit. It was black and he also wore a red headband. "Excuse me sir! Would you please comment on what is going on here?"

"Idiot!" Sam couldn't believe there was someone this stupid.

The ghost turned, but a smaller one jumped into view. He was only four feet tall and wore a brown suit. He held a microphone in his hand. "You dare talk to the great Liu Ren! The most powerful half ghost in the world."

"Half ghost?" The reporter gave him a weird look.

The shorter ghost looked to the taller one and he nodded. The shorter one fixed his tie, "You wish to know what is going on. Fine! A war is going on. The most powerful half ghosts are descending onto this world to use it as their battleground." He pulled out a small photo from his jacket, "However!" He held the photo up to the camera. It was of Sam. "Give us this girl and we will leave."

The reporter took the photo, "Why her?"

Liu Ren stepped closer to him, "She is pretty!" Both ghosts laughed and walked away.

"That was weird!" He held up the picture, "I don't know what is going on, but if you see this girl, call you local authorities."

Sam looked around and saw a few people watching. She quickly took off. She was stopped by a large man in a overcoat. "Excuse me!"

The man chuckled, "You are a much sought after girl." His right arm lifted up and pointed at Sam. "Malice wants you." Sam ducked down as a beam fired from the arm. The beam blasted a guy that was sneaking up on her. "That is good enough reason to keep you safe."

"Skulker?"

The ghost took off the coat, "Run! I will keep these half breeds occupied." Sam nodded and took off. Skulker smiled as the guy he blasted transformed. "Come and see how a real ghost fights."

**_Flashback_**

Sam struggled as several cardboard boxes continued to pile on top of her. A blue ghost in overalls laughed as she tried to free herself. "You cannot escape. I have you trapped under my cardboard boxes of doom."

"Would you please shut up?" Danny phased out of the wall with his thermos in hand. "We have heard that line at least a thousand times."

"Three hundred and fifteen!"

"You kept count?"

The Box Ghost looked around. "Beware!" He started to fly off.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother!" He opened his thermos and captured the ghost in it.

With the ghost gone, Sam easily crawled out of the box pile. "What took you?"

"Sorry! I had to take out the trash. You want to go catch a flick?"

**_Flashback End_**

Sam shook the memory out of her head as she followed a large crowd of kids towards a rock concert at the edge of town. Danny wasn't going to charge to the rescue this time. The band was loud and had no talent what so ever. But she did blend right into the rock happy crowd. After about twenty minutes of bad rock music, the band suddenly stopped. A guy who didn't look more then twenty walked up to lead singer and handed him a small wad of cash. The guy was dressed all in a red with a red short jacket. He grabbed the mic stand, "I have a small announcement to make." He held up a large photo of Sam, "The person or persons who bring me this girl will be rewarded with one thousand dollars." There was shouting and suddenly everyone turned and looked at Sam.

"Crap!" She tried to run, but was surrounded. Someone yelled out at the guy on stage.

"Very good! Bring her to me." Two large guys in leather grabbed her arms and carried her to the stage. The guy nodded, "The master will be pleased." He pulled out a large stack of money. He tossed it into the crowd and they scrambled to gather the flying bills. He looked Sam over, "Not much to you."

"Have the gorillas let me go and I'll show you what I am made of."

"Sure! Your job is finished!" The two guys jumped into the crowd to get money. "Well! I'll let you have one punch!"

Sam started to clench her fist, but stepped back. "I'll let her take my swing." The guy looked behind him. A guitar was smashed across his head and he fell into the crowd. "Thanks!"

Ember shrugged, "These half breeds are trying to take over our homes. We full ghosts have to fight for our rights."

"You stupid ghost!" The guy stood up, "You dare interfere with, Samurai!" A red ring formed around him and transformed him. His clothes changed to red armor and he held a large spear in his hand. "I will dice you up and deliver your pieces to my master." The teens around him started to run. He jumped onto the stage, "Prepare for death!"

"I'm a ghost!"

Samurai sighed, "Don't you dare correct me!" He charged forward and stabbed at Ember with his spear. The attacks came rapidly and Ember barely avoided the attacks.

"Get going!" Ember blocked one of the attacks with her guitar. Sam jumped off the stage and sprinted for the exit.

"Not this time!" Samurai grabbed a bolo from his belt and tossed it. It hit Sam and wrapped around her. The girl fell to the ground. "Good!" Samurai spun his spear and knocked the guitar from the ghost's hands. "Now for you!"

"Bring it on dipstick!" Ember threw out red beams of energy, which the half ghost blocked by spinning his spear. He swung the weapon low and knocked Ember down. He slammed the spear into her left shoulder. Ember bit down to avoid yelling out.

"Pathetic!" He pulled the spear free and kicked Ember away. "I will deal with you as soon as I finish my main mission." He floated over to the downed Sam. "You won't be so lucky!"

"Hey!" A blue skinned girl in a red skirt dropped from the sky and slammed her high heeled shoe into his helmet. Samurai backed away as he pulled his helmet off. The green haired ghost bent down and freed Sam. "Go!"

"Kitty? What are you doing here?"

"Me and Johnny where being chased by some halfas. He dropped me off and lured them away. Now go!" Kitty looked up in time for Samurai to ram his fist into her face. She dropped to the ground.

"I see you have the ghosts on your side. But that will not help you. I am an elite warrior." He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her up. "Now come with me!"

"Leave me alone!" Sam placed her palm on his chest armor and a white beam of light blasted him back. Sam looked at her hand, "What was that?"

Samurai looked at his smoking armor, "Interesting!" He stood up, "This requires further study." He vanished.

Sam looked around at the damage that had been caused. She hugged herself, "Where are you Danny?"


	4. Dark Horizons

Malice rubbed his chin as Samurai finished his report. "An energy beam?"

"A strong one!" He tapped the burn on the front of his armor, "It did this!"

Malice smiled, "This is better than I could have hoped for." He jumped to his feet. "This furthers my certainty that she and her child are the key to making a superior race of halfas."

"I will capture her at once!"

"No! You have brought me information that I needed. You go and continue the war. Destroy the ghosts and defeat the other halfas. Prove to me that you are my champion."

Samurai bowed, "My lord!" He walked away.

"Soon only the strongest will be at my side. The ghosts are being hunted down and my warriors fight and grow stronger." He sat back down, "I need a special agent for the capture of the girl." He snapped his fingers, "He will be perfect!"

**_Paris, France_**

An old museum exploded as a large fireball shot out of the roof. A single teen walked out of the blaze. Dressed all in black with a leather trench coat. He carried a black duffle bag and a large book with a metal cover under his arm. He stopped as three white tanks drove up. Two guys in white suits walked in front of the tanks. "That is far enough, Danny Fenton! We don't know what your doing here, but we know you know about this ghost war."

His eyes glowed red. "Ghost War?" The teen dropped the book onto the ground and the bag. He pulled out a gold coin from a belt pouch. "Lets see how your luck holds up?" He flipped the coin. The Guys in White watched as the coin spun in the air and was caught in the teen's left hand. He slapped it on top of his right hand and smiled, "Ghost side is up!" He returned the coin to its pouch. "You lose!"

The darker skinned man stepped up, "And what are you going to do? We are prepared for anything you could come up with."

A small orb of red energy formed in front of the man. "You might want to duck." The orb exploded sending wave after wave of energy across the area. When the light died down, Danny had transformed into a ghost. Dressed the same, but his skin was paler and his hair white. "I'm simply known as Dark. Just incase you were wondering."

Both guys drew impossibly large rifles from their suits. "Surrender!"

The ghost smiled and picked up the duffle bag. He unzipped it and drew a large sword from it. It was made of white metal and curved like a scimitar. "Allow me to introduce you to The Banshee Blade!" He pointed the sword at them. A large wailing sound could be heard and a shockwave shot from the sword. Both Guys in White held their ears as the wail shattered every unbroken piece of glass with in sixty feet. The shockwave ripped the tanks apart and scattered the remains. He stuck the sword into the ground. He walked over to one of the guys and grabbed his collar. He pulled out a small photo book from his belt. "Have you seen him lately?" It was a picture of Danny Phantom.

"Not for months!"

"Figures!" He flipped the page to a picture of Sam. "How about her?"

"We placed a tracking device on her." The guy pulled out a small PDA looking device. "This will lead you right to her."

The ghost replaced the photo book and took the device, "Thank you!" He dropped the guy and walked over to the book he had taken. He placed it into the duffle bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"So will you leave when you capture that girl?"

"No! She is merely the bait." He picked up his sword. "Stay out of our business and you'll live." He sliced at the air and the sword cut open a portal to The Ghost Zone. He jumped through and it sealed itself.

**_Ravenburg, USA_**

Sam sat with Ember and Kitty in a small apartment near the city. The two ghost girls had elected to keep an eye on Sam and the girl felt a bit safer. They had been hiding out close to a month now and things were getting worst. More and more half ghosts were springing up all around the country. Many flocked to Amity Park to fight, but about half was searching for her. The Fentons were fighting the good fight, but they were extremely out numbered. Sam sighed as she sunk lower into the couch. Her stomach was growing and she didn't like it. She couldn't go to a hospital without being discovered. "This stinks!"

"For all of us!" Ember hated playing nursemaid.

"We'll figure something out. Right now we need to lay low." Kitty stood up, "I'll go get us some drinks."

Sam laid down, "My fate is in the hands of two of Danny's enemies." Shee rubbed her eyes. "Where could Danny be?"

**_Amity Park_**

"Do you think they have spotted us?" Technus walked behind Skulker as they made their way across the town. Skulker had returned to secure as many ghost as he could. So far, Technus was the only one. And he wished he hadn't.

"If you would keep your mouth shut, they won't find us." Skulker checked his sensors, "Come!" The two flew across a street and down an alley. "We need to keep a low energy profile. All these half breeds have that damn ghost sense."

"I found two!" A skinny short guy dropped from the roof and landed behind the pair.

"Good!" A ten foot tall large man stepped up in front of them.

Skulker laughed, "You think you two can defeat The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter."

"Or me! Technus, the master of all technology."

"Impressive titles!" The short one spoke in a hyperactive voice. In a flash he turned into a ghost. His skin was blue and he was dressed in what looked like a torn up straightjacket. Large claw like blades were strapped to each arm. "I am Shaver! I like to cut things!"

The large guy transformed as well. His body was green and he was dressed in a black bodysuit. "I'm Burser! I hit things!"

"Oh great! The intellectuals of the breed." Skulker fired his plasma cannon at the tall one. The beam fizzled as it hit him.

Technus started to summon his power staff, but Shaver lunged forward and slammed him into the side of the alley. "You go away now!" Shaver bought his blades back. Skulker charged and tackled Shaver off Technus.

"Go and find help!" Skulker blasted the short ghost back. Burser stepped up and grabbed the hunter in a crushing bear hug. "Go now!" Technus nodded and flew out of the alley.

Shaver laughed manically, "I can have fun with you."

"I will enjoy pealing the skins from both of your bodies." Skulker activated his jetpack and the wings freed him from Burser's grasp. He grabbed Shaver's neck and smashed him into the ground. Burser swung at him, but Skulker phased into the ground. He shot out of the ground and rammed his fist into the tall ghost's chin. Shaver jumped onto him and slammed his blades into his back. Skulker head turned completely turned around and blasted Shaver off him with beams from his eyes. "I am beginning to wonder why the ghosts are so worried about your kind. The ghost boy is less pathetic than this."

Burser opened his mouth and spat out an energy ball. It slammed into Skulker's back and sent him falling to the ground. Shaver shot forward and sliced Skulker's head off with his blades. The armor head clanged on the ground as the body fell. "That is why you should be worried." Shaver grabbed the bean shaped ghost out of the body of the armor. "Time to meet our master!"

**_Across Town_**

Tucker sat back as he watched the news. Things were getting worst. Ghosts, half ghosts, and humans fought through out Amity Park. He sighed and shut the tv off. "I wish I could do something."

"Help me!" Technus flew into Tucker's room. "You need to hide me!"

"And I should care, why?"

"Do you have any idea why they are fighting like this?" Tucker shook his head. Technus sat down on his computer chair. "Malice is testing his creations. He makes half ghosts by fusing a ghost and a human together."

"Just like that?"

"No! They need to be compatible. And that is extremely hard to find. This entire war is simply a giant experiment. He captures ghosts, bonds them to a humans, and sends them out to fight."

"Why does he want Sam?"

"It stared with the ghost boy. He hopes that him and his offspring will give him the key to make half ghosts without the need for full ghosts." Technus sighed, "And there is virtually nothing we ghosts can do to stop him."

"Without Danny, we have no real way to fight them." Tucker tapped his foot, "We need a way to fight them on their terms." He snapped his fingers, "How about you and I join? We should be compatible."

"Do you have any idea of what this would mean? If we do this, our personalities will merge forever. You will not be the same human you were before this."

"What choice do we have?"

"Very well!"


	5. Confusion

It was nightfall as Kitty walked out of a small grocery store with a large bag in her arms. "How can that girl eat this stuff?" Sam had requested pickles and peanut butter.

"Hey Kitten!" A familiar voice sounded behind her.

"Johnny?" Kitty turned around and saw a human leaning against a lamppost. She recognized him as Dash from Amity Park. "Your not Johnny!"

The human smiled and an energy ring turned him into a ghost. He was the spitting image of Johnny. "I'm here for you."

"I'm not coming with you."

"Hey!" He held his hands up, "While I will admit I am a bit different than before. But you got this thing all wrong." He walked to her, "This body I am in now is mine. The human that did own it, is gone. Lord Malice has given me power and the opportunity to ascend beyond a common biker. And I want you to come with me." Kitty gulped as she tried to make sense of what she was being told. Johnny stepped back, "Take your time. I've managed to keep this area clear of halfas and ghosts. But I can't keep them away for too long." He gave her a small kiss, "I'll be near!" He walked away leaving a very confused Kitty in his shadow.

**_Amity Park_**

Tucker and Technus snuck into The Fenton Lab and began making the modifications they needed to do to The Ghost Portal. The ghost of technology floated back from the portal. "It is done."

"So what now?"

"We pray it doesn't scatter our atoms across the city." The alarms went off.

"Sounds like the halfas are acting up again."

"Then lets us not waste anymore time." Both walked into the portal. Tucker muttered a prayer as Technus threw a switch. In a flash of green light, they were gone.

**_Hour later_**

The halfa known as Liu Ren was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the park. His eyes were closed and his breaths short. The shorter half ghost was watching him. "Can't we go and find more halfas to fight? Or how about some ghosts?"

"There is no need! I will wait until only the strongest of the halfas are remaining." A blue steam blew out of his mouth. "Or they will come to me." He stood up as Tucker walked into view.

The smaller ghost grabbed his mic. "You better run human. The great Liu Ren doesn't care if humans are killed in the fight."

"I'm not a human!" A blue ring formed around him and changed him. His skin changed to blue and he wore light blue tech armor. "Name is Tucker Tech! Now are you going to leave, or do I have to make you leave."

The short ghost laughed. "You dare threaten my master. You are nothing compared to Liu Ren. My master will destroy you."

Liu Ren stepped past the short ghost. "So this is the best the humans can come up with?" He shrugged, "Better than nothing I guess." A slammed his palms together and a blue fireball formed in them. "Shall we?" He threw the fireball at Tech!

Tech waved his hand and a shield blocked the attack. "You can't match the power of my superior technology." He held his right arm out and a twin pair of blaster bolts fired from his wrist.

Liu Ren jumped over the beams and rammed his foot into Tech's face. Tech hit the ground and rolled clear as the halfa tried to stomp on his chest. "Come on!" He lashed out with a series of kicks. Tech raised his force shield. The kicks slammed into the shield and it shattered under the force. Tech's chest armor glowed with blue light and a blue ball of energy shot from it. The ball exploded in front of Liu Ren and forced him back.

"That was close. Need to keep him at a distance." He flipped open the armor on his left wrist gauntlet. It reviled a small keypad. Tech pressed several buttons. "Try these on for size!" Six silver orbs floated down and surrounded his opponent.

"And these do what?"

"This" Tech pressed a button and the orbs exploded. Tech flew up as smoke and gravel was kicked up. "How did you like that?"

"Annoying!" Liu Ren shot out of the smoke cloud an grabbed Tech by his chest armor. "Do you bounce?" He flung Tech around and flung him towards the city. Tech managed to go intangible before crashing into a building. He fell through it and landed on the street behind it. A ring formed around him and he transformed back into Tucker.

"Need a new plan!" He took off before the halfa could find him.

**_Ravenburg_**

Kitty phased through the front door and set the bag of groceries down. "What took you so long?" Ember walked from out of the small kitchen. "Sam got tired and went to bed."

"Sorry! Line!"

Ember looked at her with a suspicious look. "At nine pm?" Kitty slowly nodded her head. Ember frowned, "You ran into him. Whatever form he put Johnny in."

"No! Of course not!"

Ember could tell she was lying. "Did you tell him where we were?"

"I didn't tell him anything.!" Kitty gulped as Ember's eyes narrowed at her. She had just admitted to seeing Johnny.

"He is no longer your boyfriend! Whatever Malice is did to him changed him for good. Give him up!" She walked past her and sat down on the couch. "I'm not handing Malice what he wants just because his new toy is plucking at your heart strings."

Kitty stood silent for a moment. "I wasn't tricked by him. I know how important this all is." She picked up the bag and went to put it away.

There was a knock at the front door. Kitty froze as Ember stood up and walked to it. "Who is it?"

"UPS! I have a package for Sam Manson. It is marked argent." Ember grabbed her guitar form the wall and held it ready. She signaled to Kitty and the ghost flew to the door. Ember nodded and Kitty opened the door. A man in a brown uniform was standing with a square package in his hand. An electronic clipboard was in the other. He looked at Ember. "I don't take tunes as a tip." He held out the package. "Do you want this?"

Kitty reach around and took the package. Ember tapped her guitar, "Get lost!"

"You can sign later, Ember!" He walked away as the door slammed shut.

Ember froze, "He knew my name!"

"What is going on?" Sam walked out of the bedroom and yawned.

Kitty looked over the package. "We think someone sent us a trap."

"We should toss that out the window!" Ember reached for it.

"Hold it!" Sam took it. "Might as well open it." She cut the tap with a small knife and opened the box. She pulled out large book with a black metal cover. "What is this?" A piece of paper was tapped to the cover. "Sam, I thought this might help you. Be careful!" A DP symbol was stamped at the bottom of the paper. "It is from Danny."

"Why would he send you a book? Couldn't he just bring it to you himself." Kitty looked at the note.

"It might not have been from him." Ember grabbed the note. "This screams set up."

Sam nodded, "Right now we don't have a choice. But there is one thing we can be sure of." The two ghosts nodded. "We need to move!"


	6. Gathering Storm

"How did Danny do this every night?" Tucker stood in The Fenton's lab using his new power over technology. He was trying to create something to help fight the halfas.

Jazz shrugged as she checked on probe data from The Ghost Zone. Her parents were patrolling the outskirts of the city, so it was just her and Tuck. Valerie had vanished shortly after the halfas started to appear. "From what he told me. Lots of practice."

"It would help if my powers matched his." He snapped his fingers and several computer monitors floated to him. "But I do love this control over tech."

"Guess no two halfas are exactly alike." Jazz sighed and sat back in her chair. "No sign of Danny anywhere. Is he hiding or in trouble?"

Tucker walked over to her. "I'm sure Danny is fine. With everything that is going on. He might just be busy elsewhere. He'll be back."

Jazz nodded, "Right! We better get back to work. It would be nice if he had a place to return too."

"Agreed!"

**_Ghost Zone_**

"Where is he?" Malice drummed his fingers on his throne.

"Perhaps he is keeping safe the tool you require." Vlad Plasmius stood in front of the older ghost. "Maybe if you press Amity Park a little harder."

"I will not interrupt my war just to reobtain a weapon I lost because of you." He stood up. "I would still be holding The Wraith Blade in my hands. You caused all this." He walked up to Plasmius. "You better find a way to get my weapon back. Or I will tare your ghost out of you."

Vlad nodded, "Perhaps, if I would be able to acquire The Banshee Blade from your less than loyal warrior."

Malice laughed, "You think I would hand you anything that would increase your power so easily?" He went back to his throne. "Dark is driven by anger and hatred. These things I can control. You on the other hand are driven by ambition and ego. Ambition I can respect, but ego!" Malice's throne turned around so the back was facing Plasmius. "Retrieve The Nightmare Blade from Phantom and then we will talk."

Vlad sneered and bowed, "Very well!"

**_Ravenburg_**

"Anything?" A short ghost in a torn up straightjacket walked around a much taller ghost in a bodysuit. They were on top of a flat rooftop. They had come to Ravenburg, following a rumor that Sam Manson might be in the area. So far they had been there for two weeks with no luck.

"No!" The tall ghost shook his head.

"We should have stayed in Amity Park! This place is boring!" Shaver looked over the edge. The city was small, but had plenty of buildings and people.

"You want to fight Liu Ren?"

Shaver gulped, "Change in scenery is good!"

"Hey!" A guy with pale skin and white hair walked up. "I might know a way we all can get what we want."

Burser rolled his shoulders. "And what would that be, Johnny? So far you have just been a waste of time."

"No need to rude." He walked over, "I have a way of finding out exactly where the girl is."

Shaver jumped onto Burser's shoulders. "And what do you want in return?"

"My girlfriend is protecting her. If you would help me enlighten her like I was."

"We get Sam to take to the master." Shaver bounced gleefully on top of Bruser.

Bruser shook his head, "What if Danny Phantom shows up?"

Johnny laughed, "He has been in hiding for months." He turned around nodding. "But I agree that he might show up." He started to walk away. "Just leave that to me."

Burser looked up to Shaver who just shrugged. "I don't know his game. But this is a chance that we can't afford to miss." Burser nodded in agreement.

_**Wisconsin**_

"Damn it all!" Vlad Plasmius stormed into his lab and knocked over several chairs. "Does he have any idea of who he is talking to?" He walked over to a large steel door and opened it. He walked into a small room. "He wouldn't even have this new breed if it wasn't for me." Two large tubes stood at each end of the room. They were connected by pipes to a large sphere at the end of the room. The sphere opened up and a girl in a black jumpsuit stepped out. "So how do you feel my dear?"

"Perfect master!" The girl's eyes glowed with green light.

"Valerie! I have fused you with Skulker in order to give you all the power and abilities you will need to hunt Danny down and bring me The Nightmare Blade."

She bowed and a ring formed around her. Her body was covered by red tech armor. "Huntress will bring you your prize."

"I haven't the doubt!"

**_Ravenburg_**

Sam sat down on her bed with the metal book in hand. The trio had moved to a low end motel until a new place could be found. Ember was standing guard and Kitty had gone to look for a place. She slowly opened the book. Inside was a small piece of paper with green writing on it. It listed two page numbers. She opened to the first. "Page fifty!" A drawing of two swords took up one whole page. They were curved like scimitars. The next page had red lettering on it.

"The Nightmare Blade and The Banshee Blade were forged during the creation of The Ghost Realm. The blades increases a ghost natural abilities a hundred fold and allows them to cut open portals into different realms." She skimmed down the page and stopped at the end. "Together the blades form The Wraith Blade!" She turned the page. On the back was a picture of the two blades joined together at the handles. Each blade forming an end. The page that described the blade had been torn out.

"I still haven't a clue how this book is going to help me." Sam turned to page sixty. "The Karma Coin!" A picture of a coin was drawn on to it. One side had the image of a human and the other a ghost. "This coin was used in ancient times to decide battles between the human world and ghost world." That was the end of the page. She sighed and closed the book. "What has any of this have to do with me?"

**_Elsewhere_**

Kitty broke away from Johnny's grip. "I can't do this!"

"What? I love you babe."

"I can't help you capture Sam."

"I'm not asking you to help." Johnny moved closer to her. "I'm just asking you to not be there for a few hours."

"We ghosts can't let Malice get a hold of Sam. He is trying to destroy our way of life."

"Only those who won't embrace his new world. After he gets Sam, both of us will have a new life in that world." He hugged Kitty. "A home! A normal life!" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small ring with a green gem. "Together!" Kitty was speechless as Johnny slipped the ring on her finger. "So what do you say?" Kitty slowly nodded her head. Johnny smiled, "After tonight, we will have everything that we dreamed of."

_**Amity Park**_

"Help me!" A slightly fat and bald human ran down the streets of Amity Park. A pair of human ghost in cop gear were chasing him. A man in a white suit watched from a distance. "By The Great Gatsby, this is so wrong!" The two ghosts caught the human and carried him away through a small portal.

"Another one for the master." The man turned around and spotted a figure down a shadowy alley. A blue steam came from his mouth. "A ghost!" The man used a white ring of energy to transform into a taller white ghost. "Surrender and there won't be a need for violence." The figure stepped into view. He was dressed in black rags with a brown robe wrapped around him. He held a sword in a sheath in his left hand. "Identify yourself!"

"Walker! Did you surrender to Malice so easily?"

The ghost's eyes narrowed. The voice sound familiar, but also marred with another. "Punk?"

"I was once!" He lunged forward and placed his right hand on Walker's chest. Before the half ghost could fight back, green energy flowed from him and into the ghost in rags. Walker cried out as he turned gray and collapsed onto the ground. He turned back into his human form. A ring formed around the ghost in rags and changed him. His rags changed into a black body suit with green glowing boots and gloves. The robe turned black and looked brand new. The hood of it still covered his face. "Much better!"


	7. Found

"So many pieces have fallen!" Malice sat at a large chess board table. It was covered in little stone statues. Every so often, one would disintegrate and vanished.

"And yet the strongest pieces have yet to be played." Clockwork sat across from him.

"It is sad that the Observers have ordered you to remain neutral. I have so enjoyed our fights in the past." Malice grinned as one of his pieces vanished and another grew bigger. "So how does the fight look from the sidelines?"

"Much clearer than from your perspective." He glanced down and saw several of Malice's pieces start to inch towards the small statue of Sam. His eyes moved to a large piece that was covered in dark mist.

"The main piece has yet to make his move." Malice chuckled, "Will he come out of hiding to save the girl, or will he keep my weapon from me?" He reached over and tapped it. The mist sparked with red energy, preventing him from touching it.

"You know you can't touch a piece on The Board of Destiny. And as for my main piece." Clockwork smiled, "He will reveal himself in time."

"I certainly hope so."

**_Unknown_**

"_Where am I?"_ Sam was moving down a small alley with shaky walk. She couldn't feel anything or control her movements. It was like she was looking through someone else's eyes. Whoever it was, it appeared they were drunk. The person stopped at a small stone wall. He passed through it like it wasn't there. "_I'm in a ghost!"_ The ghost had walked into a small room. It was dark, but a green glow seemed to be coming from the ghost. It walked over to a large cracked mirror. The ghost's skin was pale with small black veins and his eyes glowed a deep green. "_Danny!"_

**_Ravenburg_**

Sam was jarred awake by Ember. "What?"

"We need to go! Now!"

Sam dressed quickly and grabbed the book. Ember took her hand and flew her through the bedroom wall. They landed on the street. "What is going on?" Their apartment exploded. "Oh!" Ember and Sam made their way down the street as Burser and Shaver flew out of the flaming apartment.

"Over there!" Both ghosts gave chase.

The pair of girls ducked behind a building so Sam could catch her breath. "Can't you run any faster?"

"Why don't you try with an extra fifty pounds on you?" Sam sat down and leaned against the building. "Where is Kitty?"

"I have a pretty good idea."

A loud motor sound filled the area and Johnny 13 drove up. "Finally managed to track you down."

Ember summoned her guitar. "Your not taking her traitor."

"Your the only traitor I see. Malice is giving all loyal ghost a place in his new world." He snapped his fingers and his shadow flew into the air. "Shadow! Capture!" The shadow ghost started to charge at the two, but a large wave of blue fire blocked its path. "What?" A large white and green ghost dragon floated down and landed in front of the biker ghost. Johnny's shadow cried out and returned to him. The dragon roared at the Johnny. The biker sighed, "Crap!" He revved his bike up and took off.

Sam pushed herself up. "Thanks Dora!"

The dragon transformed into a ghost woman in a medieval blue dress. A gold amulet was around her neck. "Sorry it took so long. Malice has managed to close most of the portals to the human realm."

"Is their anymore help from the ghost side?"

"Many of the other ghosts have been captured. And like Johnny, turned into half ghosts."

They heard a loud cackling sound from behind them. Burser was standing several feet away with a laughing Shaver on his shoulders. "Found you!"

Ember stepped forward. "Dora! Get Sam clear. I'll keep these two idiots busy!"

"Are you sure?"

Ember smiled back at Sam. "Go before I get my sanity back!"

Dora transformed into The Ghost Dragon and helped Sam onto her back. "Good luck!" Dora took off into the sky.

Shaver jumped off Burser. "And what is the little girl going to do? Hurt our hearing with bad music." Both ghosts laughed.

"My name is Ember McLain and you will remember it!" She played her guitar and a large wave of green energy shot from it.

**_Above the city_**

Dora shot across the small city as fast as she could. As she reached the city limits, a ghost in red samurai armor appeared with a large bow. "Look out!" Sam hung on as Dora dodged the arrow attacks.

"Hang on!" Dora flew in between buildings to avoid the arrow attacks. As the dragon flew, another ghost in black leather armor flew into view. He carried a large gray hammer. He swung it hard and slammed it across the dragon's head. Dora crashed into an alleyway and turned back into her human form. Sam was thrown clear of the dragon as she was hit. Before she could fall, she fell into the arms of a ghost with white hair.

"Plasmius? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you!" The half ghost looked to the two other half ghosts. They were preparing to attack. "You fools really think you can take me?"

Samurai dismissed his bow and drew his sword. "You dare stand in the master's way. Hand over the girl and we will let you live tonight."

"I have a counter offer! Now!"

A ghost in red techno armor appeared. She was ridding on a similar colored hover board. "You two are going down!"

"Valerie! What did you do to her?"

"Made it so she had a fair chance."

Sam suddenly noticed she was still in Plasmius' arms. "Please put me down!" He grumbled but flew down and set her down on the street.

The two halfas moved to stop him. Huntress blocked their path. Six floating cubes appeared around her. "Back off!" The cubes fired red beams of energy.

Plasmius pulled Sam through several buildings and down a street. "I have a car on the far side of the city."

"Why are you helping me?" Sam tried to pull free from his grip.

"That child in you belongs to me. I will not allow that egomaniac to take it."

Sam tripped him with her foot. Plasmius stumbled and let go of her. "This child is mine. No one will take it from me."

"And how long do you think you can protect the child? At least with me, it will be safe."

"Nothing is safe with you." Sam's hands began to glow with white light.

"So it is true. Some how the child has gifted you with a few powers. This grows more fascinating by the second."

A large portal was sliced open a few feet away. A teen stepped through with a large white sword. "So how is the mother to be feeling?"

"Danny!" Sam started to run towards him.

"Not quite!" Plasmius moved inbetween the two. "That is Daniel's body, but Malice ripped the ghost from him and replaced it with other."

Danny laughed. "Going Ghost!" His clothes changed to white with black gloves and boots. His black DP symbol seemed to glimmer on his chest. "Now I will claim what is mine."


	8. Split

In a dark alley, a ghost wrapped in black robes was laying on the ground near a dumpster. He heard several yells and shouts from the city around him. But he paid them little attention. His mind was stretching across the realm. Eventually, his green glowing eyes opened. "Sam!" He stood up and a white ring of energy changed his rags into a black body suit and the brown robe black. He clenched a sword in his left hand. He drew his sword from its sheath and cut open a portal with one swing. He jumped through it and the portal shut.

**_Ghost Zone_**

Malice watched the board with glee. Several of his pieces were closing in on Sam's. Her protectors were already gone and he had little to fear from Vlad. "Soon!" Clockwork simply sat back in silence. Malice's grin faded as the dark mist vanished from Danny's piece. "He has awakened." The piece vanished and appeared near Sam's. Malice sat back, "Damn him!" Clockwork simply sat back and smiled.

**_Ravenburg_**

Dark stood and chuckled at what he was seeing. "Wasn't this originally reversed?" He rubbed his chin with his free hand. "Let me think! Ah yes." He laughed, "Almost a year ago. Vlad was attempting to use Sam in order to get me to submit to him." He nodded, "That is it! I thought this was oddly familiar."

Plasmius glanced back at Sam and saw what ever fear of the ghost she had fading. "Don't fall for his tricks girl. He is evil down to his core."

"Are you seriously going to believe him? He was in league with Malice from the very start."

Sam backed away from Plasmius. "You helped that monster."

"Helped is too strong of a word. I merely played the odds until the right moment." Plasmius split into four and surrounded Dark. "You will not take my prize from me. Now hand over that sword!"

Dark held the Banshee Blade up. "Sorry! But your power is nothing compared to mine now!" The sword shimmered with dark light. "Get down!" Sam quickly got on the ground as a large wave of sound energy burst from the sword. Plasmius tried to fired his plasma bolts, but the sound wave ripped through the beams and blasted the half ghost back. The three copies vanished and Plasmius hit the ground. "I'm going to enjoy this!" He spun the sword around swung the sword at him. A blade of red energy shot from the weapon and slammed into Plasmius' chest. The blade cut through him, but did no damage. Plasmius turned back into Vlad and collapsed onto the ground.

Sam slowly stood up. "You didn't do what I think you did?"

"Trust me! It was very tempting. I simply disrupted his ecto energy. He won't be doing much of anything for a while."

"Excellent!" A large green portal opened up and a ghost flew out. Dressed in long royal purple robes. He was surrounded by a light green aura. His dark eyes surveyed the area. "You have done well my son!"

"Lord Malice!" Dark stepped aside as the ghost floated over to Sam.

The girl started to run, but Malice moved to block her. "Do not worry child. No harm will come to you."

"Liar! I know what you plan to do to my child. I won't let you use him as a science experiment." Her left hand erupted with white energy. She threw it out and an energy beam shot from it. The beam simply dissipated against the aura around Malice.

Malice bowed, "My apologizes! Your child will go through nothing more than he would normally." He slowly floated around her. "After that, you and your child may live in peace. With your love if you like." Malice smiled as Sam thought about it. "Think of what would be best. This war will continue regardless of your decision. I am offering you a safe place."

"What about Danny? What did you do to him?"

"An unfortunate accident! The lab explosion fused a part of Plasmius' ghost with his. I originally just wanted to do a few test, but Vlad destroyed my computer and well." He held his hands up. "Here we are?"

"Can you fix him?"

"Of course! The power of The Wraith Blade will make it a simple matter to fix."

Sam felt a sudden pain in the back of her head. "Something is coming!" A large portal opened up and a ghost dropped out of it. He wore a familiar black jumpsuit with a black robe dropped over him. He held a black bladed scimitar in his hand. "What is going on?" She backed away from Malice. "I want the complete truth."

"The truth!" The ghost pushed his hood off of his head. It was Danny Phantom, but his skin was pale and black veins could be seen on his face. "I'm afraid things are not so simple."

"Phantom!" Dark stepped forward. "How nice of you to bring me my prize."

"And how nice of you to bring me back my body." Phantom readied to attack.

Malice floated in-between the two. "Please! No violence in front of the mother to be!" Small orbs of green energy formed around him. "The truth my dear is that this fine ghost is simply a specter. During the explosion, Danny's ghost was expelled from his body and this is what we have left." Malice wiped away a fake tear. "But look! All the pieces we need to fix things are all right here. The blades, the ghosts, and you. Things are finally coming together."

"Just one thing!" Dark swung his sword and a loud wail shot from it. It impacted Malice and he had to grabbed his ears. The sound wave caused glowing crakes to from all over his body. "So your simply a proxy ghost. Afraid to come out on your own."

"You dare turn on me!"

"I don't care about your war or anything else for that matter. I simply want the Wraith Blade to myself."

Malice eyes glowed with bright light and the cracks on his body vanished. "Sad! I liked you!" The orbs around his body shot small beams of light at Dark. The beams ripped through him and blasted him into a building. He dropped his sword and he turned back into Danny Fenton. He fell to the ground.

"Danny!" Sam ran over to the fallen teen. "Can you hear me?"

He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "What happened? Everything is blur."

Malice slowly floated over and picked up The Banshee Blade. "Sorry you had to see that." He turned around. "Now if you would!" Malice yelled out as Phantom shot forward and impaled him through the chest with his sword.

"Sorry! But I don't buy the stuff your shoveling." He placed his hand on his head. "Thanks for the power up by the way." Malice's proxy turned into light and exploded. The Banshee Blade landed on the street.

Sam looked up at him and then back to Danny. "What happened to you?"

"Please allow me to clarify that!" Vlad pushed himself up. He turned back into Plasmius. "You little boyfriend is having the worst case of split personality ever recorded." He snapped his fingers. Huntress appeared over head and dropped a large metal sphere. It impacted the ground and a blinding white light filled the area. When the light died off, everyone was gone.

Phantom flew out of the ground. He had manage to phase through the street before the bomb went off. His fist tightened around The Nightmare Blade. "VLAD!"

**_Ghost Zone_**

Malice watched as the pieces on the board shifted. His pieces now occupied his side of the board. Near the center was Vlad with Sam and Danny's pieces. "Putting my faith in such a loose cannon was a mistake."

Clockwork smiled as Phantom's piece appeared near his side. "So the game changes. What do you plan to do now?"

Malice rubbed his chin. "This is a minor set back." He stood up. "I will win this battle. Mark my words." He vanished.

Clockwork stood up. "Now we shall see how strong Danny's will is."


	9. Darkness Within

Sam rubbed her head as she sat up. She was laying on a soft bed in a large bedroom that looked eerily like her own. There was a large screen tv at one corner. She looked around. "Where am I?"

"Finally awake!" One of the walls vanished. On the other side was a large lab. Vlad was standing in the lab. He had his hands behind his back and a huge smile on his face. "So what do you think? I'm sure I got all the details right."

"Where is Danny?" Sam got out of the bed.

Vlad stepped aside and motioned. The boy was sleeping on a large table with green glass over it. "I'm having trouble removing Dark from his body. But I will figure out a way eventually."

Sam walked towards him. But as she tried to enter the lab, a green field of energy blocked her. "Let me out!"

"I think not!" Vlad walked over to a worktable and picked up The Banshee Blade. "You'll be much safer in there. As soon as your child is born, I will be able to gather all the information I need to create my own army of half ghosts." He pulled a small remote from his suit. "So just sit tight and relax." He pressed a button and the wall reappeared.

_**Amity Park**_

Tucker Tech flew across the city with Liu Ren on his heals. He had tried to lead the halfa into a trap, but he had seen right through it. Tucker landed on a roof and stood ready. Four large metal tentacles shot out of his back and hovered around him ready to strike. The half ghost landed on the far side of the roof and cross his arms. "Ready to fight?"

"I just wanted you to land in the right spot." He pressed a button on his belt. Four large black spears shot out of the roof. They formed a box around the halfa. Large bolts of blue energy formed in-between the spears and formed a small dome above him. "Brains beat muscle!"

Liu Ren looked at the trap he was standing in. "This is the best you can do?" He brought his palms together. A small ball of blue fire formed. "This thing can't hold me!" He threw the ball and it impacted the field. It exploded against it. The field sparked, but held.

"How is that?" Tucker walked up and stood proudly in front of the field. "Not so tough now!"

"Better than I expected!" Liu Ren stood tall and put his palms together in front of him. "But any problem can be over come with focus." He took a deep breath and brought his right fist back. It sparked with blue light.

Tucker stepped back. "What are you doing?"

The half ghost's fist erupted with blue energy and fire. It shot forward and impacted the field. It sparked and two of the spears exploded. Liu Ren shook his hand as the burns slowly went away. "I will not be contained by pathetic technology."

Tucker's tentacles shot out and each wrapped around a limb. They lifted him up as the stretched him out. "And you shouldn't underestimate the geek." Green energy arched across the tentacles and shocked Liu Ren. "Any other proverbs?" He unclipped a Fenton Thermos from his belt. "Before I finally capture you."

"Yes!" Liu Ren's eyes flashed with blue light. "Always have backup!" The small ghost in the brown suit shot out of the roof and tackled into Tucker's back. It caused the tentacles to loosen enough for Liu Ren to slip free. The halfa dropped to the roof and rammed his foot into Tucker's chin. As Tucker fell down. He grabbed his leg and tossed him across the roof. He smiled as Tucker hit the edge of the roof and nearly fell off. "Good work, Bard!"

"My master!" The small ghost bowed. "Now will you finish him off?"

"I have grown tired of this." He charged forward and leapt into the air. His fist erupted with blue fire. "Finish!"

Tucker rolled away as Liu Ren hit the roof. His fist smashed into the roof and the edge started to crumble. Both halfas had to jump clear as the edge crashed into the street. "Not today!" Tucker fired a pair of green energy bolts from his arm. The beams hit Liu Ren and the half ghost fell back. "Now I am going to..." He yelled out as he was shocked from behind. Green and blue energy arched around him and turned back into a human. Tucker fell to the ground out cold. A woman stepped over him. She held a large tazer like device in her hand.

Liu Ren stood up and was actually shocked. "What is your game human?"

Bard stepped up. "That is the whelp's sister. Her name was Rap or something like that."

"It was Jazz!" The teen was dressed all in black and her hair had been dyed blue. A ring formed around her and she transformed into Ember. The rocker ghost smiled. "The master was kind enough to give me a chance."

"Your help is welcomed." Liu Ren walked over to the fallen Tucker. "Now it is your turn!"

_Wisconsin_

Danny Phantom appeared a mile away from Vlad's mansion. It was sunset and he could clearly see the green glow of the ghost shield around the large house. He held his right hand and it glowed faintly. "Low on energy." He looked down and spotted a small vortex opening on the road that led to the house. Samurai and two other ghosts walked out. One ghost was dressed in leather with a large metal hammer. The other wore what appeared to be red striped pajamas. "That is one weird group of halfas. But maybe they can be my ticket into that place."

Samurai pointed to the ghost in the pajamas. "Alright Kwan! You freeze the shield while Slamburt smashes it."

"Then will you be my friend?"

The ghost in armor sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yes! Then I will be your friend."

"Yes!" Kwan took a deep breath and blue out a large cloud of cold. The cloud covered a large portion of the shield. The shield sparked as the cloud froze around it.

"Perfect! Now Slamburt!"

The ghost in the black helmet nodded and held his hammer up. He slammed it against the ice. It cracked and most of the ice shattered. The green shield sparked loudly, but the remaining ice held a hole open. "Smashed!"

"Now to capture the girl and the sword." Samurai led the two into the shield. None of the trio noticed an invisible Danny slipping in before the ice shattered and the shield closed.

As the halfa's neared the house. Two figures stepped out of the house. One was Huntress in her red armor and a large blaster on her shoulder. The second was a tall ghost in black armor and helmet. He held a large green sword and had a matching cape. Huntress aimed the blaster. "Get lost losers. This is Plasmius' territory."

Samurai drew his sword. "Your master is keeping the girl from my master. We have come to retrieve her. Now stand aside and we will forget you blocked our path."

Fright Knight readied his sword. "You will have to best my blade before you can pass."

Samurai laughed, "As you wish! You two!" He glanced back to his troops. "I trust you can beat a girl!" Both halfas nodded. Samurai charged at Fright Knight as Slamburt and Kwan attacked Huntress. Danny flew around them and into the house.

**_Inside_**

Danny turned solid as he flew down a corridor. His power was beginning to run dry. He stopped as he reached Vlad's large study. "Need to find Sam and my body." His ghost sense went off and he drew The Nightmare Blade.

Plasmius flew out of the floor and stood several feet away. He held The Banshee Blade in his right hand. "Welcome my boy! You don't look very well."

"I'll be just fine after I kick your sorry butt for the twentieth time."

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel!" Plasmius shook his head. "Is that all you can think about?" He waved his free hand and all the furniture in the room was blasted towards him. Danny went intangible and the furniture flew through him. They smashed against the walls. He went tangible and flew at Plasmius. As he flew across the center of the room. Several green bolts shot from the ceiling and blasted him to the floor. "Predictable!" Several bars of energy enclosed around him, forming a cage. The Nightmare Blade had fallen from Danny's grasp and was laying on the floor in front of him.

"Damn you!" Danny tried to push himself up, but fell back down.

"Your energy is gone. You need your body just to survive." Plasmius reached into the cage and started to pick up the fallen sword. "And now the final piece is mine." He started to pull the sword out, but stopped as he heard Danny laughing. "And what is so funny?"

Danny managed to push himself enough to look as Plasmius. "I lost the coin toss! I lost it over six months ago."

"Have you gone delirious?"

Danny sat up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a gold coin. "I did bond to another to survive. And he wants out."

"The Karma Coin! But I have that downstairs. How can there be two? Only one exists in the world." Plasmius was suddenly struck with fear. "Who wants out?"

Danny laugh turned more sinister. "I'll give you a hint. My name is what is going to happen to your house." His eyes flashed with red light.


	10. Awakened

Plasmius dropped the sword and fell back as he was hit with a wave of heat. Danny stood up and a red ring formed around him. "I've been out for months. Now it is time to play." The ring transformed Danny's body suit and cloak into a black leather outfit and black trench coat. His white hair turned blue and his eyes glowed with red light. "My name is Burn! Want to guess how I got it." He tightened his gloved fists and blue fire exploded around him.

"Damn it!" Plasmius jumped back as the flame shot through the bars and the room began to burn. The bars vanished and Burn grabbed the dropped Nightmare Blade. He shot through the fire and swung hard. Plasmius barely blocked. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me? You're the one who made this mess." The Nightmare Blade erupted with fire and he pushed Plasmius back. "Because of you I am stuck with this kid. Now I am going to sear the skin from your body."

Plasmius gulped. He had never fought anyone this determined or this nuts. "Now just a minute. I'm sure you and I can come to a reasonable agreement."

The flames around The Nightmare Blade reseeded and the fire around the room seemed to halt their advancement. "I am really want to kill you, but I am compelled to hear what you have to say."

"Good!" Plasmius stepped forward. "I want The Wrath Blade and you want your freedom from that child. We can help each other."

"Like you helped Malice?" Burn laughed and the fire around the room shimmered as if joining him in his laugh. "Your greed and desires have put me in this state. While I must thank you for granting me possession of The Nightmare Blade, but that will only buy you a quicker death." The fire around the room continued their consumption as Burn charged with a wall of fire following him.

Plasmius did his best to defend himself, but his skill with the sword was lacking and the full power of The Banshee Blade was still unknown to him. So he decided to run. He parried a sword strike and threw out his left hand. A large pulse of violet energy exploded from his hand and blinded Burn. The ghost held his eyes and flew back. The fire swirled around him forming a shield. Plasmius went intangible and flew through the floor towards his lab. Burn blinked a few times and his vision returned. He saw that he was alone. "You can't hide from me. I will burn this place to the ground." The blue ghost fire rose around him and started to consume the house.

**_Outside_**

The fight outside the house continued despite the fact of the house was starting to smoke. Huntress was holding her own against the two ghosts. Slamburt was wielded his large steel hammer with skill and power. But luckily he was slow and she easily evaded the attacks. Kwan's power was powerful, but his aim was sad at best. Fright Knight on the other hand, found an equal opponent in Samurai. The two swords clashed repeatedly and each other had yet to land a blow.

"Not bad for an old Halloween reject." Samurai drew a second katana and attacked with both swords. Despite the second sword, Fright Knight still blocked each attack.

"And I had not so expected much skill from a halfa." A green shield appeared on his left arm and he blocked a sword strike. The two continued their fight for several minutes. It took the first floor windows shattering and the house being covered in thick smoke to gain their attentions. "How did the house catch fire?"

Samurai watched as the blue fire moved to the second floor. "That is ghost fire! It can only be put out by ecto energy." His eyes widened. "The girl!" The red armored ghost turned towards Fright Knight. "Truce?"

"Agreed! My master is in there." The five ghosts made haste to the burning house.

**_Inside_**

Plasmius landed in his lab and quickly activated the defense screens. "That should keep him out." He flew to his weapon's locker and scrambled to find his ectofoamer. He smiled as he pulled out the large silver rifle connected to a larger metal backpack. "This should put cool his hot attitude."

"Vlad!" A large hole in the ceiling melted open and fire poured through it. Plasmius raised an energy field to protect himself as the ghost dropped into the lab. "You can't hide forever. Hand over the Banshee Blade and I might let you live."

"I am Vlad Plasmius Masters! No ghost orders me to do anything." He fired the rifle. Large green glowing foam shot from it. The foam dissipated the fire it touched and hit Burn dead on. The ghost was blasted into a wall and covered head to toe in the foam. The Nightmare Blade had flown from his grasp and landed with a clang on the floor. "I give the only orders." The lab was on fire, so he took his time to put out the flames with the ectofoamer. "I better check on the girl!" He started to walk over to the force wall, but he stopped as he reached the tube that held Danny. The glass was shattered and the boy missing. "Oh butternuggets." He ducked down as a green ghost beam shot past him.

Dark shot out of the ceiling and tackled Plasmius into the floor and retrieved his Banshee Blade. "I will give you one chance to convince me not to rip your head off."

"The crazier ghost behind you!"

Dark turned around and spotted Burn shaking the last of the foam off. He had picked up his sword. "I was wondering when you would regain control."

"This kid we're stuck with is really cramping my style."

"No kidding! So lets do our best to destroy at least half of him." Dark flew forward.

"Sound good!" Burn met him in the center of the lab with his fire forming around him.

**_Upstairs_**

Kwan blew out as much ice as he could to contain the ghost fire that was rapidly consuming the house. "I can't stop it!"

Huntress flew through the halls, throwing every ectofoam pellet she had. Her goal was simply to find Vlad and pull him out of here. She stopped in the living room as Plasmius shot out of the burning floor and collapsed onto the burning rug. He was covered in burns and his breathing was shallow. "Master!" She pulled him onto her hover board and started to fly out. She flew past Fright Knight and Samurai as they were using their ghost beams to suppress as much fire as they could. "I have him!"

"Go! I must try and find the girl. She is important to our master." Fright Knight charged into a burning room with Samurai and Slamburt. Huntress sighed and took off, out of the burning house.

**_Ghost Zone_**

Malice stood up and leaned over The Board of Destiny. Sam's piece was starting to crack. He looked up to Clockwork with worry in his eyes. "What is happening to her?"

"She is dying!" His eyes narrowed and glowed. "Her life force is vanishing."

"Do something! She is under your care."

"I will do nothing! Either Danny will save her, or she will die. It is in his hands now."

Malice slowly sat down. There was nothing he could do. "I pray your confidence in the boy is not miss placed."

"You and me both!"

**_Vlad's Lab_**

Sam woke up coughing. Her room was quickly filling up with smoke. She ran to the force wall and pounded on it. "Hey Vlad! I think you dropped your cigar." The wall shimmered and vanished as she was pounding on it. A large wall of blue fire replaced it. The wall generators exploded, knocking the girl to the ground. She tired to stand up, but the heat and smoke was slowly draining her already drained body. "Danny!"

Both Dark and Burn dodged a falling beam and locked swords again. Dark was quickly realizing that he was losing the advantage. Ghost fire could burn through his energy fields and his intangibility powers. The fire swirled around Burn, increasing his attack power and preventing Dark from any good strikes. "Let's continue this in a better location!" Dark sliced open a portal and jumped through it.

Burn laughed as the portal closed. "You can't beat me as long as I have things to burn." He started to cut a portal open, but stopped. His eyes began flashing green. An image of a wall of fire appeared before his eyes. He squinted and tried to see what was before him. The flames parted enough for him to see himself with his back turned. "What?"

"Danny!" The voice rung in his ears and sounded distant.

"Sam!" Burn's eyes turned green and Danny's voice came out. He flew over to her. The ghost fire moved away from him as he kneeled in front of the fallen Sam. He picked up the girl. "Hang on!" He couldn't cut open a portal with her in his arms so he went intangible and started to fly out.


	11. Answers

Fright Knight and the two halfas moved as far into the house as they could before the fire began to push them back. Samurai turned to Slamburt, "This is hopeless! We must retreat!" The other halfa nodded his head and the two began to head out.

"Cowards!" Fright Knight held his shield up and moved through the burning living room. He reached the lab entrance. Normally he could have just phased through the floor, but the ghost fire would harm him even in that form. He bashed down the hidden door behind the fireplace. The small stairway was filled with fire moving towards him. "Damn it!" Fright Knight stepped back as a wave of fire shot from the stairway. "I cannot fail!" As he was about to make a dash for it, A ghost in black flew out of the floor. The ghost fire around the room moved to avoid him. He carried a girl in his arms. Fright Knight readied his sword. "Who are you?"

The ghost turned slightly. His eyes continued to change from red to green. "Follow me!" It was a broken version of Danny's voice. He looked up and the fire on the ceiling opened a clear hole. The ghost shot through it. Since he was carrying Sam, Fright Knight followed. The two flew clear of the house and landed on the far side of the front lawn. They shielded their eyes as the house exploded and collapsed onto itself. The ghost fire was smothered in the explosion. "That was too close!"

Fright Knight watched as the trio of halfas fly through a portal and vanished. They had not seen the pair make their escape. "Now that they are gone!" Fright Knight turned to the ghost who had rescued Sam. He had fallen on the ground and was out cold.

* * *

Sam felt a wetness on her forehead and opened her eyes. She was lying on a cold stone ground, with a cold washcloth on her forehead. "Where am I?" She sat up and looked around. She was in a large cave with a small campfire nearby. She looked over and saw Danny Phantom sleeping next to her. "Danny!" She grabbed his shoulders. "Danny!"

"He cannot hear you!"

Sam turned around and spotted Fright Knight standing on the other side of the fire. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing! All that has happened is Malice's and to a lesser extent, my master's fault." Sam looked at him with a puzzled look. Fright Knight sighed and sat down. "I guess you deserve the whole story."

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

Malice led Plasmius and Fright Knight into his lab. It spanned several thousand square feet and was covered in equipment of all kinds. "Thanks to you, I have one of the final pieces."

Plasmius shook his head. He had been fixated at The Wrath Blade that hung at Malice's side. "All in service to you my lord."

Malice walked over to a large glass box. Inside was a boy with black hair and blue eyes. "Danny Fenton! Or..." He pressed a small red button on the control panel in front of the box. A green light enveloped Danny and transformed him. "...should I say Danny Phantom?" He looked at Danny with fascination. "A half ghost made without using a full ghost and human. You my friend are one of the keys to my final ascension." Danny said something, but the box was sound proof. Malice typed on a small keyboard. "Now to see how adaptable you are." Red light ripped into Danny and caused him to yell out. He turned into Danny Fenton as a green beam of energy shot from the box and into one next to it. The beam turned into Danny Phantom."

"And the point of that was?" Plasmius walked over to the box with Phantom.

"I want to see if his body is naturally receptive to ghost energy. So I removed his ghost in order to transplant another." He snapped his fingers and a large silver cylinder was brought to him. It was about a foot long and was banged up. A small port rose out of the control panel and Malice fit the cylinder into it. "Now to see which of my hypothesizes is correct." There was a loud beep as a green cloud was extracted from the cylinder and pumped into the glass box. Red light joined it and Danny fell back in pain as the green cloud entered his body.

"Sir!" A small ghost in a lab coat yelled out from his consol. "The ghost half!"

Malice looked over. Danny Phantom was beginning to fade. "So the ghost half can't survive without his human half. Fascinating!"

"This is nice and all, but.." Plasmius stepped up. "You promised him to me after you were done."

Malice frowned. "I have not forgotten. But don't you forget your place." Malice waved his hand and a small tube attached to the box containing Phantom. "I will simply have him bond with other ghost until I am finished." Phantom turned into green energy and shot through the tube. The tube was connected to another box with a ghost floating in it. The energy fused with the ghost.

"Good!" Plasmius decided it was time to move. He reached into his pocket and pressed a small button on a remote. He had planted charges around the lab. With in moments the lab exploded.

_**Flashback** **End**_

* * *

"After the smoke cleared, The Wrath Blade and the two Danny's were gone." Fright Knight stood up. "So that is the story!"

"So this is basically Plasmius' fault?"

"If it were not for the master. You precious Danny would still be suffering more of Malice's experiments. Granted I'm sure he didn't expect things to go quite this way."

"No doubt!" She rubbed her head as Danny began to stir. "He is fighting someone. But he is just lying there."

"He is fighting the ghost whose body he shares." Fright Knight's eyes narrowed. "Curious! I hadn't expected you to from such a link to him."

"Link?"

"Yes! When two ghosts have a child, they are linked on a spiritual level in order to better protect the child and each other."

Danny suddenly sat up with his eyes flashing red and green. "The coin!" Sam found the small gold coin lying on the ground and handed it to him. He flipped it and everyone watched as it spun through the air and hit the ground. It was human side up. Danny sighed with relief as his eyes turned to green. "That was to close! He almost got out." Sam wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. Danny managed a small smile and rubbed her back. "I take it I was missed."

"Idiot! Of course you were missed." Sam did her best to keep her tears from streaming.

Danny gently pushed Sam off of him and stood up. "I'm afraid I can't stay with you."

"What?" Sam stood up. "You can't just leave."

Danny shook his head and embraced her again. "I can't keep Burn under wraps forever. If her manages to take over when you are near." He hugged her tighter. "Trust me!" He let go. "Go back to Amity Park. It is the safest place for you now." Sam stood silently as Danny turned to Fright Knight. "You won't mind to see her there safely."

"I will! Then my debt to you will be repaid."

"Thank you!" Danny picked up The Nightmare Blade. "I will return when I am finally free of this ghost."

"Danny!" He turned towards Sam. The girl rubbed her eyes. "If you don't come back before our child is born. I will never forgive you."

Danny nodded. "I promise I will return before then." He cut open a portal. "I love you!" Danny jumped through and the portal shut.

"I love you too!" Sam weakly sat down and stared at the spot were he had vanished.

Fright Knight turned and watched as the sun began to set. "We will leave first thing tomorrow."


	12. Old Friends

Sam yawned and stood up. Sunlight was shinning through the cave opening. She walked through the entrance and spotted Fright Knight a few feet away. He was standing in front of a large green carriage drawn by two green glowing horse skeletons. "Ok!" She walked up to him. "I'm a goth and I still find this a bit on the creepy side."

"It is the best I could do!" He opened the carriage door. "It will take five hours to reach Amity Park. So please make yourself comfortable." Sam got in and found the interior nice. A large cushioned bench and a small table with a bowl of vegetables.

"Not bad!" She sat down and Fright Knight closed the door.

He summoned his large ghost horse with wings and jumped on. "We are off!" Fright Knight flew into the sky on his horse. The skeleton horses pulled the carriage into the air and followed.

* * *

After two hours, Fright Knight suddenly stopped over a large forest area. Sam stuck her head out of the carriage window. "What's up!"

"That vehicle you and your friends use. It is approaching!"

"The Specter Speeder!" Sam spirits rose as the large silver vehicle flew into view and stopped. It hovered near the carriage and the door on the side slid open.

Tucker stuck his head out. "Hey! I was just coming to rescue you."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Danny called, said I should back him up." He looked at Fright Knight. "What is with him?"

"Long story!"

"I'll be glad to hear it. I passed a clearing about a mile back. We can land and talk there."

Fright Knight and the carriage followed The Specter Speeder down into a large grassy clearing in the middle of the forest. A large pond was near the center. Sam stepped out of the carriage and hugged Tucker as he jumped out of the speeder. "How is everybody?"

Tucker managed a small smile. "Things are rough, but so far so good. I managed to save a few people." Tucker waved and two people jumped out of the speeder. A tall teenage guy in a team jacket and a teenage girl with dark skin.

"Dash! Paullina! Why are they with you?"

"I filled them in. I needed back up badly."

"We wanted to help." Dash stepped up. "I wasn't going to stay on the sidelines for this one."

Fright Knight nodded. "My work here is finished. You three can see to the girl's safety."

"Not a problem!" Paullina took Sam's hand. "We can like go shopping for baby clothes."

Sam forced a small smile and hid her disgust. "Sure!"

Fright Knight mounted his winged horse. "Tell Phantom that my debt is repaid." He flew into the sky and out of sight.

"Thank you!" Sam waved as he flew off. She let Paullina lead her into the speeder. Dash and Tucker sat down in the cockpit and they took off.

* * *

They flew for about an hour before Sam's stomach rumbled. "Sorry! I haven't eaten today." Paullina ignored her as she fixed her makeup. Sam got up and moved to the small fridge. The one thing she liked about Danny's dad outside of the fact he made her laugh, were his snack habits. The fridge was full of sweats and other things. She grabbed a small piece of chocolate cake and munched on it as she walked to the cockpit. Dash was flying as Tucker played with a red collar around his neck.

Dash looked over and grumbled. "Stop playing with it!" He pulled out a small remote and pressed a button of it. The collar flashed with red light and Tucker stopped messing with it. "Now behave!"

Sam's dropped the cake and slowly backed away. "See something that you shouldn't have?" Sam spun around. Paullina was standing in front of her. Her eyes glowing with red light.

"Damn it!" Dash jumped to his feet. "Now we have to restrain her."

"Who are you?"

Dash shrugged. "Guess hiding won't do anymore good." A ring formed around him and turned him into Johnny 13. "Miss me!"

Paullina transformed into Kitty. "Malice will be pleased when we present you to him."

"Kitty! When did you join him? I thought you were my friend."

Johnny grabbed Sam's shoulders and sat her down. "She is by my side now." He pointed to Tucker who was flying the speeder. "So is he!" He stood up and crossed his arms with a confident look on his face. "Everyone who could help you are now under my master's control."

Sam shook her head and sighed. "I am tired of people assuming that I can't take care of myself." Her hands burst with white light and she slammed them into Johnny's chest. Beams of white light blasted the halfa back and he slammed into the side of the speeder.

"When did you learn that trick?" Kitty floated over and tried to restrain Sam.

"Learned it after you ditched me." Sam managed to blast the girl back and move to the back.

Tucker set the autopilot and stood up. "Your not getting away!" A ring formed around him and he transformed into his ghost form. Four metal tentacles shot out of his back and flew towards Sam. Sam held her hands up and a white energy barrier formed. The tentacles bounced off the barrier. "You have gone through some changes."

"No more than you. What happened?"

"I did what was necessary to survive." His eyes turned from red to green. "Run Sam! I can't control myself." His hands gripped the collar and pulled at it. His eyes flashed red and the tentacles tossed themselves around the speeder.

Sam grabbed a parachute and opened the main door. She ducked as a tentacle flew over her head and smashed a console apart. "I'll find a way to save you." She took a deep breath and jumped. She pulled the ripcord and the chute opened. "A pregnant person shouldn't have to go through this." She watched as The Specter Speeder flew erratically and crashed into the forest bellow. She rubbed her tears away as she thought of Tucker. Sam landed in the middle of the woods and threw of the parachute. "Now what? Call a cab!" She sighed and started to walk.

* * *

Danny's eyes opened and he stood up. He was deep in The Ghost Zone sitting on a floating rock. He had felt a sudden pain the back of his mind. "Sam needs me!"

"Does she now?" A transparent image of a ghost appeared behind him. "Maybe you should check it out." Danny spun around and threw his fist. It passed through him. The ghost chuckled. "That was pointless."

"Stay out of this! I won't let you harm Sam or my unborn child."

"And what harm could be falling her with you here?"

Danny gritted his teeth. Sam needed him, but his control over the body he now inhabited was slowly evaporating. The time to flip the coin had passed. Danny pulled the Karma Coin out of his pocket. A fifty-fifty chance. If he remained in control, he would have roughly twenty-four hours before the next flip. If he lost, he didn't want to think about it. "How about we deal?"

"Deal?" The image of Burn thought it over. "I'm listening."

"Let me control the body until my kid is born. Then after a month, I'll let you stay in control for the same amount of time. Our struggle for control is slowly ripping this body apart."

"A week after the birth."

Danny nodded. "Done!" The image of Burn vanished and Danny felt himself alone for the first time in months. Danny gripped his sword. "Hang on Sam!" He cut open a portal and flew through it.


	13. Its Time

Sam sat down on fallen log. He back was on fire and she was almost hungry enough to chance the mushrooms she had past a few feet back. "This stinks." She was hot, tired, and she was sure the sweatshirt and pants she was wearing stunk. She rubbed her small bulge that was her stomach. "This isn't much of a life for you." She sighed and pushed herself up. "Got to keep going."

* * *

Samurai tapped his foot as Johnny and Kitty emerged from the destroyed speeder. "What did you two idiots do this time to screw up?"

"It isn't our fault. You didn't tell us she had ghost powers." Johnny stormed up to the armored ghost. "And that collar of yours didn't work. Tucker broke free just long enough to aid in her escape."

Samurai's hand shot up in a split second and slapped Johnny down. He rammed his foot into the fallen halfa. "If she dies or if anything happens to the child she is carrying." He drew one of his katana. "I will slice both of your heads off."

Johnny slowly stood up. "I'm through taking your orders. Shadow!" His shadow transformed into a ghost. "Get him!" The shadow flew at Samurai and enveloped around him. The shadow started to squeeze around him. Johnny's hands flashed with green light. "Not so hot now punk!"

The shadow suddenly exploded off of Samurai. The red armored halfa shook his head. "I am Malice's lieutenant. Your simple ghost tricks won't work on me." His sword flashed with red light. He shot forward and sliced into Johnny. His sword pulled the ghost free from Dash's body. The teenage boy fell to the ground out cold. "My master gave you a place in his world and you spit it back in his face."

"Hey man wait!"

"Johnny!" Kitty flew at Samurai.

"Finish!" Samurai's katana exploded with red light and ripped Johnny apart. He vanished.

"Johnny?" Kitty fell to the ground. "Where is he?"

Samurai sheathed his sword. "I have sent him to my master's prison. He will rot there for the rest of his pathetic afterlife." He turned to her. "If you wish to see him again, you better find the girl and bring her to me."

"Why don't you find her yourself?"

Samurai's eyes narrowed. "The task is yours. I have my own mission to accomplish" A portal opened near him. "Don't fail again!" He stepped through and it vanished.

"I hate him!" Kitty stood up. "And how in the heck am I going to find her in this forest?" She heard a loud shout from the wrecked speeder. Tucker Tech busted out of it. He tossed the collar and it landed in front of Kitty.

"Your going to pay for making me attack Sam."

* * *

Sam stopped walking and leaned against a tree. Her breathing was labored and she had a hard time focusing. "Not now!" Her water had broke. "Not here!" She sat down and nearly passed out. She fought hard to stay awake. "Not now!"

* * *

"SAM!" Danny Phantom shot out of a portal several feet above the forest. He looked around. "Where is she?"

"Phantom!" Samurai appeared in the sky above him. "The Nightmare Blade belongs to my master. Hand it over!"

"Can we put this on hold? Sam is about to give birth."

"WHAT?" Samurai nearly fell out of the sky. "Where is she?"

"Nearby!" Danny looked around. "I can't get a clear location." He slowly scanned the surrounding area. "That way!" He shot downward. Samurai followed.

"Sam!" Danny landed next to her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing uneven. "You still with me."

She looked up at him and smiled. "You made it."

"Yeah! Now how to get you out of here."

"I will help!" Samurai walked over to the pair. "The girl and the child must survive." Danny reluctantly nodded. He sliced open a portal and both halfas picked Sam up and carried her through the portal.

* * *

In front of Amity Park General, a large portal appeared. Phantom and Samurai stepped through it with Sam in their arms. A few halfas were nearby just incase the girl showed. They took one look at Samurai and took off. The glass doors slid open and the two carried the girl up to the desk. The woman at the desk took one look at the pair and fainted. Danny looked to the red armored halfa. "You might want to change." Danny concentrated and his sword disappeared.

"Sorry!" A red energy ring formed and turned Samurai back into a human.

A doctor ran up. "What is the problem?"

"She is pregnant."

The doctor called and orderly, who brought up a wheelchair. "Whose the father?" Danny pointed to himself. "Good!" He helped Sam into the wheelchair. "Follow the orderly and get cleaned up." He quickly wheeled Sam down a hall.

"I'll tell the others in town to stay away." Samurai walked out of the hospital. Danny nodded and followed the orderly.

* * *

Danny stopped long enough to call home and leave a message on the machine. He quickly walked down the small hall and into the operating room. He walked passed a red haired nurse. "Sorry! You missed the birth."

"Yeah!" He should have waited on the phone call. He gulped at the sight before him. Sam was lying on the table with two bundles in her arms. She was covered in sweat, but she looked happier than she had in a long while.

"What took you?" Her voice was week, but still had the same power he remembered.

He inched over and sat down on a small stool next to the table. "Twins?"

Sam nodded. "Teach me to avoid a doctor. He said I was lucky that nothing went wrong." She lifted her arms up slightly. "You want to hold them?"

"Just one at a time!" Danny was afraid to drop them. His hands were shaking as he reached for the bundle, but stiffened up as soon as he picked up the small child. It was a girl with black hair. Her eyes were shut. "Hey!" He held the child close to his chest. The girl opened her eyes. They were brown. Danny smiled. "She is looking at me."

Sam managed a small laugh as the boy in her arms looked around with his blue eyes. "She knows her dad. And I hope you know him too."

"They're names?" A nurse appeared with a clipboard. Danny looked to Sam who thought about it.

"Lilith and Riker!"

"Riker?" Danny looked at Sam.

"I know how much you love that show." Both smiled and the nurse wrote the names down. Above them, an invisible Samurai had been watching for a few minutes. He smiled and phased through the ceiling.

* * *

Malice smiled as his lieutenant gave his report. "So there are two of them. Excellent! More than I could have hoped for." He stood up and waved his hands in the air. A large orb of green light and smoke appeared. "My children! The time has come." 


	14. Parents

Danny yawned and stretched his arms. He was floating next to Sam's bed in her hospital room. The events of his children being born the previous night still fresh in his mind. The fact he still didn't have his body and the fact he was sharing a ghost body with a nutcase had been pushed to the back of his mind. He checked the small clock next to Sam's bed. "Almost eight."

"Where is breakfast?" Sam's violet eyes opened. Her hair was a mess and she looked drained, but Sam was still the beautiful girl he had fell in love with. And the moment he got his body back, he was going to propose.

"I'll check!" He started for the door, but it flew open and Jazz ran in. Danny had to rub his eyes to recognize her. She was wearing all black and her hair was blue.

"Jazz?"

"No talking!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the small bathroom. Sam heard yelling, a couple of crashes, and water running.

"What is going on in there?"

A few minutes later, Danny walked out of the bathroom a little woozy. His white hair had been dyed black and normal clothes put over his black jumpsuit. Jazz hid the hair dye in the trash. "Sorry! Both families are coming in force."

"A little warning would be nice in the future."

Sam simply laughed as Danny sat down in a small chair. "So when are they going to get here?" A loud rumbling from the hall answered for her. "You better go get the kids." Danny nodded and phased out of the room. The door burst open and both sets of parents stormed in. All four of them looked like they were going to start yelling, but stopped as Sam pointed to a small sign over her bed. It said low volume please. The Fentons backed away slightly, giving The Mansons the floor.

"Where have you been? We have been worried sick. First you tell us your pregnant and then you vanish in the middle of a ghost evasion."

"Dad! I can explain!"

"You better!" Her mom stepped up. "Bad enough you hooked up with that boy."

"And what is wrong with my boy!" Maddie was quick to defend her son.

"Well he did up and vanish." Miss. Manson crossed her arms as Maddie tried to come up with a good response.

"Those half ghosts captured him." Jazz jumped in. "They were hoping to use him to get you guys to not fight them."

"I knew it!" Jack slammed his fist into his hand. "When I find the ghosts responsible for hurting my son. I will tare them atom by atom."

Danny reluctantly walked in with one of the nurses. The parents turned, but all eyes were on the small cart with the two infants. Danny sighed with relief as the parents began to pick up the children and talk to them. "Never thought my kids would be saving me so soon."

* * *

It was late as the parents started to leave. They had told the pair they would wait until they came home for the full story. Both Danny and Sam were thankful for that. Jazz was the last to leave. "You two try and get some rest. I am having dad put up a ghost shield around the hospital." Jazz left, but what she said didn't make Danny feel any better.

"The ghosts are only half the problem." He sighed and sat down on the bed.

Sam tried patted his back. "We'll manage."

"I know!"

* * *

It was midnight as Danny was jarred out of his sleep. He floated to the floor and looked around. Sam was sleeping soundly and the twins were in a small bed next to her. It wasn't exactly allowed, but The Mansons did donate a lot of money to the hospital. One of the few things he was thankful for. He didn't trust the kids being a lone for an amount of time. His eyes glowed green as looked around the room. A pair of red ones shined from the shadows. "Phantom!" A dark version of himself stepped into view.

"Dark!" Danny's hand went to the sheathed Nightmare Blade at his side.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to do that." Dark glanced at Sam and the babies. "That might do a little too much collateral damage."

"What do you want?"

"My sword!" He held up The Banshee Blade. "Give me what I want, and I will leave you and your family alone."

"Why don't I believe that?"

Dark smiled. "You need to be a little more trusting. And besides, I'm not the one you need to worry about." He tapped the side of his head. "At least I don't have a passenger. And who knows what he will do when he gets out."

Danny hand tightened around the handle of his sword. "I want my body back."

"And I am more than happy to return it to you. A trade perhaps?"

"Not here! The roof!"

"Agreed!" Both of them went intangible and flew to the roof. The two landed on the large flat roof just behind the glowing red sign. The sky was highlighted by the green glow of the ghost shield around the building. Dark held his free hand out. "The sword if you would please."

"Yeah right!" Danny swung the sword and a large blade of green energy shot from it. Dark jumped up and dodged it. Danny's ghost energy flared up and burned away his normal clothes and the dye in his hair.

"You lied to me!"

"Like you would just hand over my body and leave me alone." He pointed the sword at him. "You were going to take the sword and then turn on me."

Dark nodded and smiled. "So you're not a pathetic as I though. Then taking the sword from you will be that much more entertaining."

"I aim to please!" Both ghosts charged at each other.

* * *

Far from the hospital, a proxy ghost of Malice watched with several of his followers. "So the two still fight over what is mine."

Samurai floated up. "Your orders my lord!"

"Sneak in and take the children. If those two morons want to beat each other senseless, then who am I to stop them?"

Samurai bowed. "Your genius is truly amazing."

"Of course it is! Now go!" Samurai led six other half ghosts towards the hospital. Malice smiled. "Soon the children and my sword will be in my possession. Then both The Ghost Zone and Earth will be mine!"

* * *

Clockwork watched The Board of Destiny as the pieces began to move. Malice's proxy was staying far from his pieces. Sam and the new children were slowly being descended on by Malice's troops. "Things are not going exactly as I have foreseen it. I had hoped Danny would have gotten possession of The Wrath Blade by now." His eyes moved to Phantom and Dark. Their pieces were next to each other and glowing red and green. For the first time in awhile, the future wasn't entirely clear to him. "It is time to move things along." He stood up and smiled. "Without interfering of course." He vanished. 


	15. Divide and Conquer

"Your abilities are sorely lacking." Dark was easily pushing Danny back. "What is wrong? Not enough energy?" Dark's leg snapped up and landed in Danny's gut. He grabbed the back of his head and slammed him into the roof. "Your moves are getting slower." Danny swung his sword wildly, but Dark was quick to float back.

Danny pushed himself up to his feet. His energy was fading. '_Damn! I thought absorbing ghost energy was simply keeping Burn in check. But it was actually keeping my own energy level up. I need my body back.'_ He called on what reserves he had left. "I'm taking my body back." He threw out an ecto beam.

Dark blocked the beam with The Banshee Blade. "Is that the.." Danny shot forward and rammed a green glowing fist in Dark's face. Before the half ghost even felt the full impact of the attack, Danny spun his foot around and slammed it into Dark's side. The halfa shot towards the glowing sign and crashed into it. It sparked and shut down. Danny's sword began to glow and he swung it. A large blade of energy shot from it. Dark raised his sword to block. The blade sliced through the sign and sent the top half crashing to the parking lot below. Danny was just thankful no one was down there.

"Not bad!" Dark stood on shaky feet. His sword had managed to absorb the cutting force of the blade, but not the power of it. "But how long can you continue?" He held his sword up. A loud wailing shockwave shot from it. It ripped through the roof and slammed into Danny. Danny managed to hold his grown, but his suit was ripped and his energy low. He fell to a knee. Dark smiled. "Not bad! For only having half your normal energy, you managed to keep going all these months. I am impressed!"

"So happy I could entertain you." Danny forced himself up. "But I'm far from beat."

Dark shrugged. "I have no problem kicking your but around for a few more minutes."

* * *

Samurai and his group slowly moved through the hospital. Most of the staff were busy trying to make sure the patients were safe considering the racket outside. The cops had been called, but Malice was making sure they would be delayed. He had sent half of his halfas to the infant ward as he and three others went to the girl's room. He just prayed Slamburt could keep the two morons in line. As they got to the right floor, he heard a sword being removed from a sheath. He turned in time to see Fright Knight down a corridor. "Liu Ren! Take the others and capture the children." The teenager with black hair nodded and he led the remaining an older man and a teenaged girl towards the Sam's room.

* * *

Liu Ren turned into his ghost form as he reached the door. His ghost sense went off. "Someone is here!" Four metal tentacles phased through the floor and wrapped around his legs. "Keep going!" He was pulled through the floor and crashed into the floor.

Tucker Tech was standing over him. "I think we have a fight to finish. And your little boy isn't here to save you this time."

* * *

The remaining halfas shrugged to each other and reached for the door. A large red force field covered the door. A large ghost in a white suit and cape appeared. "Those happen to be my children in there."

The two halfas transformed into ghosts. The old man was now dressed in a brown suit with a cane. The girl was in leather body suit with a lightning bolt cut into the front. "We have you out number."

"Really!" Huntress appeared behind the pair with her weapons ready.

* * *

Danny fell back as Dark pressed the attack. "Why don't you give up?" Dark tossed an orb of red energy. It exploded in front of Danny and blasted him to the roof.

Danny rolled to his knees. He had kept a firm grip on The Nightmare Blade. He started to see no hope, but suddenly he felt time slow around him. An image of a gold coin appeared before him. The coin spun in front of him for a few minutes and landed ghost side up. It vanished and time resumed. "The Karmic Coin!" He reached into his belt pouch and pulled it out.

"And how is that going to help you?"

"This is a ghost artifact. And like the Wraith Blade, it can amplify my power."

"What?" He pressed the coin to his chest. He flashed with light and he split into two. Dark laughed. "Your kidding! How can splitting your power even further be any help?"

"That ain't my power!" Danny grew paler. He tossed the sword to his double. "Your up!"

The copy of Danny smiled as he caught the blade. "Finally!" Blue flames erupted around him and he changed into a tall ghost in a black trench coat.

"Burn! How?"

"I used the coin in combo with my duplication power." Danny smirked. "So who is pathetic now?"

Dark didn't have time to respond. Burn shot towards Dark and swung his sword. Dark blocked, but blue fire swarmed from the sword towards him. "Damn you!" Dark jumped back and summoned and energy shield to block the fire. "How is this possible?"

"You ask a lot of questions!" Burn chuckled as the ghost fire spun around his sword. "And all of them have the exact same answer." Burn thrusted the sword into the shield. The fire surrounded the shield and it shattered. Dark flew up to avoid the flames.

"Your powers seem overwhelming, but I can defeat them!" He swung his sword and the wail shot from it. The fire around Burn was smothered and the roof collapsed underneath the ghost. The wave slammed Burn into the hole. "Not so bad when I snuff out your powers." He started to fly towards the hole. Several green beams slammed into him and he crashed into the roof.

Danny managed to stand. His hands glowing green. "So tired!"

Burn shot onto the roof as Dark was getting back up. "Stay down!" He swung his sword and a wave of fire blasted Dark across the roof. A small gold coin flew from him and spun in the air. Burn hand managed to knock Dark's karmic coin from him. It flew past Burn and landed in front of Danny. It landed on its side. It sparked with white light.

"That can't be good." The coin exploded with white light, blinding everyone on the roof. When the light died off, Danny spotted his body laying a few feet away. Standing nearby was a tall ghost who looked to be in his late twenties. Wearing a white and black bodysuit with a DP symbol on the chest. Danny recognized the white hair and goatee. "Dan! Why am I not surprised?"

"Malice gave me my freedom in exchange for agreeing to his little experiments. Granted I hated being stuck in that pathetic human body." He cracked the bones in his neck. "But it did prove to be a useful tool." His hands glowed with red light. "Now to claim what is mine."

Danny wasted no time. He attacked with his ghostly wail. The attack wasn't at full power, but it was enough to push Dan back. Danny dived for his body and phased into it. The Karmic Coin on the ground flashed with green light and vanished. Danny Fenton opened his eyes and stood up. "Going Ghost!" The energy ring formed around him and transformed him into Danny Phantom. "Finally! I got my body back." He heard a lout laughing sound as the ghost shield around the hospital fell.

"Very good!" Malice flew onto the roof in front of the two. "It is nice to see my experiment went so well." Several orbs of green light surrounded him. "Now my sword if you don't mind." Both Danny and Dan looked around, but neither The Banshee Blade nor The Nightmare Blade could be seen. Burn had also vanished. "Well this is annoying." The orbs fired several thin beams of light that blasted both Phantoms across the roof and nearly knocked them off. "Dorathea! Aragon!" A male and female ghost in medieval clothing flew onto the roof. "Please entertain these two as I acquire my prizes."

"Your not getting anywhere near my children." Danny shot at Malice, but stopped as both ghosts next to him transformed into large half dragons. They stood as humanoids with large muscular bodies. Covered in hard scales and had large wings on their backs. "Can't anything just go easy for once."

* * *

In the underground parking garage, Burn placed The Karmic Coin in the handle of The Nightmare blade. "Soon I will have my revenge for almost a year of humiliation." He connected the handles of both blades together and the glowed with bright light. "Now the power of The Wrath Blade is mine. And all those who stand in my way will be burned to a crisp." 


	16. War for the Children

Danny gulped as he and Dan stepped back as the two half dragon ghosts flexed their glowing green claws. "This might be a tough one!"

"Have fun!" Dan flew into the sky. "If you manage to live, I'll come back and finish what we started." He shot out of sight.

"Why am I not surprised?" Danny's hands glowed with green energy. "Alright! Who is first?" Both charged at him.

* * *

Malice floated down into Sam's room and smiled at the sight before him. Sam was standing in between him and the children. The girl was holding onto the small bed to keep herself standing. "You my girl have much more determination than I originally thought. I expected you to simply surrender by now. But you insist on suffering and opposing me." He extended his hand. "Submit now and I will insure you and your children will be safe."

"You're not taking my children without getting past me."

Malice laughed. "Look at yourself! You still haven't recovered from giving birth. And whatever ghostly power you had is now gone. What can you do?"

Sam glanced over to her sleeping children. Both amazingly were still asleep. She glared at Malice. "This!" She took a deep breath and screamed. A white shockwave shot out of her mouth and slammed into Malice. The wave ripped through the proxy ghost and slammed him into the wall. Sam stopped and collapsed onto the floor.

"Damn you!" Glowing cracks were all over Malice's body. He concentrated and the cracks healed up. "Why do people continually resist me?"

The door was kicked open and Plasmius stepped in. "Because the world is destined to follow my commands." He flung out a purple energy beam and it impacted the side of Malice's head. The proxy was knocked near the window. "Now be gone!" Huntress flew over the halfa and tackled the proxy ghost. The pair crashed through the window and fell to the ground below. "Good thing this is only the third floor." Plasmius walked over to the small bed. The twins were awake and looking around. "So small and yet you two hold the key to the future." He started to reach for them, but they began to cry. "What?" Plasmius tried to make a funny face. "How do you turn these things off?" He felt a tug on his paint leg. He looked down to see Sam trying to pull herself up. "Thank you for your service." He kicked Sam off him and smiled as she landed on the floor hard. "But you are no longer needed."

* * *

Danny crashed into the roof and it cracked around him. He was covered in bruises and his suit was slightly singed. Both half dragons were powerful and Danny was still hurt from the fight with Dan. Danny tried to phase through the roof, but the male half dragon grabbed his leg and flung him at his sister. She slammed him back into the roof with her fist. Danny managed roll away before she stomped on him. He leaned against what was left of the hospital sign. Both half dragons took deep breaths. Danny tried to summon an energy shield, but it just fizzed. "I need a day off." Both dragons spat out a jet of blue fire. Danny held covered his eyes, but the fire didn't reach him. He looked up. A large ghost was standing in front of him. Dressed in black robes and armor. He had long white hair that reached his waist. Large wings of blue fire were attached to his back and he held The Wraith Blade in his left arm. "Burn!"

The ghost looked back at him His eyes glowed green. "I am Inferno now! And I must thank you!" He looked at the sword in his hand. "Now I have more power than I could have ever have conceived." Both half dragons roared at him. Inferno's eyes narrowed. "Shut up!" Inferno swung his sword and a large wave of fire and green energy shot from it. The force of the attack slammed the two half dragons off the roof and they landed in the parking lot below. They transformed back into humans. "Perfect!"

"How did you do that?" Danny stood up. "I thought all you could do was control fire."

"You of course!" Inferno turned towards him. "When you gave me control of your duplicate, it gave me access to all of your powers. Now that body is now apart of mine." He stepped up and bowed his head. "I have a present for you."

"You're not going to kill me!"

"Of course I am! But I will keep to the agreement we made. I said I would stay out of your hair for one week after your children were born." He smiled and turned away from him. "I will let you have the month that you originally wanted. Then I will kill you."

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome!" Inferno vanished in a surge of fire. Danny wanted to lie down, but Sam needed him. He went intangible and flew towards her room.

* * *

The halfa known as Slamburt walked into the nursery with Burser and Shaver. The small giggling ghost was ridding on the large one's shoulders. Slamburt hated being stuck with the morons, but at least they would draw some fire. He looked around, "Which one is theirs?" He looked at the two. They were scratching their heads. "Look whom I am asking." Slamburt's ghost sense went off and he readied his large hammer. "Who is there?" A girl who look no more than fifteen appeared. She had black hair and blue eyes. She wore blue jeans and a white shirt.

"A girl?" Shaver jumped off of Burser's shoulders. He sharpened his arm blades against one another.

"She looks familiar!" Burser pulled a small book from his pocket and flipped through it.

"What is that?"

"I wrote down all the things master said was important." He pointed at a page and nodded. "That is a clone of Phantom. Master wants her." He put the book back into his pocket.

Slamburt smiled. "Get her!" He yelled out the command and all the babies in the nursery began to wail. "Crap!" Slamburt phased out of the room. The girl waved and flew through the ceiling. Shaver and Burser chased after her.

* * *

Samurai and Fright Knight moved through the hospital swinging their swords. The sprit of Halloween and the halfa phased through a wall and into a large lab. Their swords slicing through equipment as the moved. Both broke away. Samurai was breathing hard while The Fright Knight simply stood ready. "Not bad old man!"

"How much longer must we do this? Your skills are impressive and power respectable." Fright Knight pointed his sword at Samurai. "But you still lack the respect for the sword and the honor it holds. You try to bully your opponents and choose only to fight weak ones to test your skills. You call yourself Samurai, but you are not one."

Samurai fist clenched around his sword. "What good is honor? Power is the only thing that matters. And I will use this sword to gain more power." He rushed forward, spinning his sword.

Fright Knight blocked several strikes and stepped aside before the katana hit him. He spun around and slammed his fist into the back of the armored halfa's neck. He fell forward and crashed into a large refrigerator unit. "You lack any true focus. Forsake your master and join mine. Become my student!"

"Your master!" Samurai grabbed onto a shelf and pulled himself up. "You once served the ghost king. Now you serve Vlad." He turned towards Fright Knight. "Why don't you change sides? Malice is clearly stronger than Plasmius." Fright Knight was silent. Samurai sheathed his sword. "Like me, you in the end chose power over everything else." He stepped past the knight. "You think that over and then we can pick up where we left off." Samurai flew out of the room.

* * *

Tucker Tech was sent flying by one of Liu Ren's kicks. He shot down a long hallway and crashed into a medical cart. The Japanese halfa shook his head as he stepped up. "What made you think you could fight me? You have done nothing but failed over and over again."

Tucker Tech pushed himself up. His four metal tentacles plunged into the floor to hold him up. "You know the old saying. Try try again."

Liu Ren managed a smirk. "I can respect that." His fist erupted with blue fire. "But I am tired of kicking your butt all around town."

"That is just fine with me. I was getting a little tired of getting my butt kicked all around town." He looked around. "Do you know what a hospital is full of?"

"Sick people! What has that have to do with anything?"

Tucker smiled. "It is full of technology!" His tentacles glowed with blue light and thousand of wires burst from the wall. They wrapped around Liu Ren and held him up. "I use to hate hospitals, but now!" Several more wires and chunks of tech formed behind him. "The geek in me sees the coolness of it." He went intangible and the wall of technology slammed into Liu Ren.

* * *

Malice blasted Huntress off of him and stood up. He was now in the hospital parking lot. There were a few cars and a huge part of the hospital sign that had been on the roof. He dragon minions were on the ground out cold. "This isn't going as planed." Huntress started to get up. Several beams of energy shot from the orbs floating around Malice. They ripped into Huntress and sent her back to the ground. "A minor set back." A large part of wall busted off the hospital by a large stream of wires and tech. It slammed into the ground and retracted back into the building. Liu Ren was lying limp on top of the wall section. He turned back into his human form. "A slightly larger set back." He spotted Samurai flying away from the hospital at full speed. "I might have to delay my plans." A large fire exploded in front of Malice and Inferno stepped out of it. Malice glanced at The Wraith Blade in his hand. Malice sighed. "I'm going to need to rethink this!" Inferno impaled the ghost in the chest with his sword. The proxy ghost exploded.

* * *

Danny appeared in Sam's room as Plasmius was transferring the crying children to a child carrier. "What do you think your doing?"

"Taking what is mine!" He flung out his hand and fired a purple energy beam. It slammed Danny into the wall. "Thank you for my new children."

Danny stood up. "I am not in the mood for this! And you will take your hands off my kids." His eyes glowed blue. Blue beams of light shot from his eyes and hit Plasmius hard. He was encased in ice. He picked up the frozen halfa and tossed him out the window. He watched as he hit the pavement and the ice shattered. Plasmius turned back into Vlad. He glanced over at Sam who was still on the floor. "You come near my family again." His hands flashed red. "I will kill you!" He pointed his hands at Vlad and red fire shot from them. Vlad ran as the fire exploded as it hit the ground. Danny knelt down and picked Sam up. He laid her on the bed. "Are you all right?"

"Just tired!" Sam could barely keep her eyes open. "The children?"

"Fine!" He took them out of the carrier and held them up. "Just fine!"

"Good! Danny!"

"Yeah?"

"I want to go home."

"Sure!"

* * *

Malice brooded on his throne. "You all failed!" He motioned to Burser and Shaver as they held an out cold girl. "The morons were the only ones who managed to capture anything." He looked at the girl. "Danni Phantom! The imperfect clone. Vlad is an idiot, but she should help with my research." He waved them off and the pair carried the girl to his lab. "I am waiting for the excuses." All the halfas remained silent. Samurai stepped up. Malice eyes narrowed. "You ran!" He stood up. "I should destroy you were you stand for such coward ness."

Samurai pulled out two glass test tubes from his armor. "I had to get these to safety." He held them up. "I found them in one of the labs."

Malice eyes grew as he took the tubes. They were blood samples from Phantom's children. "Yes! Good work!" He smiled. "My work can finally be completed."


	17. Sickness

It's been two weeks since his children were born. He had high hopes of simply playing with them, finishing all the school he missed, and marrying Sam the proper way. But what was he doing now? None of the above.

Danny ducked down as Liu Ren aimed a kick at his head. Most of the halfas had cleared out of the city and only a few remained. And they seemed to be taking turns attacking him. Tucker Tech was a few feet away fighting a halfa in a yellow ninja outfit. They were in downtown Amity Park. The buildings were being rebuilt after the brief halfa war and the street was actually in good repair. Well it was before the fight had broke out. Danny Phantom flew back and stood back to back with Tucker. They had been fighting since noon and it was now almost night. Their two opponents barely looked tired.

"Surrender! You can not hope to mach the combine skill of Master Liu Ren and Master Yun!" A four-foot ghost was floating over the battlefield. Blue skinned and looked like an ugly elf. His name was Bard and he was the fights official commentator. "If you would just see how hopeless the situation was, you wouldn't hesitate to surrender."

"Shut up!" Tucker Tech threw out his left hand and twin beams of blue energy shot from them. Before they could hit the small ghost, Liu Ren shot upward and blocked with a small energy field.

Yun took the moment to dash forward and ram his knee into Tucker's gut. As the halfa bent down in pain, Yun spun around and connected a spin kick to his jaw. Tucker flew across the street and crashed into a lamppost. "Fool! Don't take your eye off the enemy."

"Thanks for the advice." Danny's hand clamped onto Yun's yellow masked face. His hand exploded with green light and blasted the ninja halfa back several feet. He clutched his face and howled in pain. Danny barely had time to turn around before a blue fireball slammed into him. He stumbled, but remained on his feet. "Don't you guys take lunch breaks?"

"I will display your broken body before my master!" Liu Ren shot at him.

"Thanks for the imagery." Danny slapped his hands together and a bright green light filled the street. Everyone except Danny was blinded and he used the time to escape with Tucker.

"Damn him! Why do you run coward?"

* * *

Danny and Tucker ducked down several alleyways before sitting down in a narrow passage in between two buildings. Both returned to their human forms. "That could have gone better."

Danny nodded in agreement. The halfa attacks were farther apart than in the past, but they were stronger. Liu Ren was strong, but he had almost doubled in power since Tucker beat him back at the hospital. Yun was a new one. "Some how they are getting stronger. And they're doing it fast."

"Well I'm out of ideas." Tucker rolled his shoulders and fixed his glasses. "It doesn't help that you're distracted."

Danny couldn't argue. He had two ghosts hell bent on finishing him off. Dan was lurking around somewhere and Inferno was simply waiting for the agreed upon time. He had kids to worry about and to top it off; Sam had been bedridden ever since she came home from the hospital. "I guess!"

"You want to head home. You haven't slept in days."

"Do I look that bad?" He looked like he had been beaten for three days. His clothes were in disarray and his eyes looked almost sunken. Tucker was silent and Danny managed to smile. "Let's go! Maybe I can get a small nap in."

* * *

They pair stopped in front of a large house that stood at the edge of town. It was two stories tall and made of black and white stone. Designed by Tucker and his parents, it was also the most advanced ghost bunker ever built. An impressive ghost shield that enveloped the house instead of surrounding it. Even the halfas couldn't penetrate it without actually taking down the shield and walls. Other defenses were placed through out the house and it was the only place Danny could feel he could leave Sam and be reassured of her safety. Danny and Tucker walked to the door and punched in their access codes. The shield over the wooden door deactivated and the door opened. The two walked inside and the door shut behind them. An older man with white skin wearing a butler suit appeared and bowed.

"Welcome home sirs."

"Hey Reginald! How is Sam?"

"The mistress condition has not change I'm afraid. Your sister is in the lab."

Danny nodded. "Thanks!" Danny was reluctant to allow Sam's parents to hire them a butler, but he had grown on him and he was thankful someone was here twenty-four seven. Danny walked passed, towards the staircase that led to the basement.

Tucker headed for the living room and the game consoles. "Can I get a soda?"

"At once sir!"

* * *

"What have you found out?" Malice was sitting in his lab. On a large screen in front of him was Ember. The ghost turned halfa was sending him a report on the girl's condition. Malice's eyes scanned the data that appeared on a smaller screen next to him. "I see! So this is why the girl was able to manifest those ghost powers. Her very DNA was altered slightly to better accommodate the children."

"Is that why she is sick?"

Malice nodded. "Parts of it. A second strand of ghost DNA is in conflict with the one she got from Phantom." He stroked his chin. "Where did this second strand come from?"

Ember's mind was full merged with Jazz's and she scanned what memories she could. "Wherever it came from, Jazz doesn't know."

Malice simply shrugged. "It doesn't matter." A small smile appeared on his pale face. "But I can use this. This problem is relatively simple to fix." He chuckled. "The blood samples I got from the hospital have allowed me to increase the power of my forces, but I still need the children. This is just the leverage I needed."

Ember looked away. "I have company! Orders?"

"Stay hidden and go ahead and tell Phantom the real problem. Maybe it will provide clues into this mystery." Ember turned into Jazz and the screen shut off. Malice leaned back in his chair. "Events are unfolding rather oddly. I better be extra cautious."

* * *

Danny stepped into the lab as Jazz shut off her computer. The basement of his house had been turned into a large lab for Jazz and his parents when they visited. "Any word?" Jazz nodded and waved him over. His sister's new look still bothered him a bit, but she acted more or less normal.

Jazz turned on another screen. "Two strands of ghost DNA are fighting each other within Sam."

"Fighting?"

"It is a figurative term. One strand is trying to overwrite Sam's original DNA, while the other, which is yours by the way, is trying to overwrite the ghost strand."

"I'm confused!"

Jazz sighed and rubbed her eyes. "How about this?" She took a deep breath. "Sam is stuck in between human and halfa form. Neither her body nor her mind can take the strain from being in mid transformation. It is killing her."

Danny bit his lip. He understood that just fine. "Anything you can do?"

Jazz shook her head. "I've tried everything I could think of." Jazz stood up from her chair. "I give her a month at best."

Danny turned around. "Thanks" He ran out of the lab.

* * *

Danny found Sam in their room with the children on the bed with her. Sam looked drained, her eyes had lost the sparkle they use to have, and her hair was tangled. She looked up and smiled. "Hey!"

Danny forced a smile and walked over. "You should be resting."

"The children were crying! Plus I have been sleeping for the better part of a week now." She picked up Riker and slowly rocked him. "And I don't want to miss a second of our children lives."

Danny nodded and picked up Lilith. "Yeah!" Danny knew he had to tell her, but he decided to wait until the children were asleep. Best to let her enjoy every happy moment she could. And, Danny wanted to enjoy this too. A quite time with his family. Deep in his mind, he knew that moments like these were going to get fewer and far between.


	18. Choices

Danny slept without dreaming. He would lay next to Sam hovering in between sleep and awake. When he slept it was light and he spent most of the nights awake. His mind constantly trying to find an answer to the problems he was facing. Tonight, he floated next to the bed he shared with his beloved. His legs crossed and his eyes closed. He was attempting a meditative trance that Clockwork had once shown him. He had been told it was a good way to calm his mind and relax his body. He had been like this for two hours and still nothing. He would have kept trying, but a small beeper attached to his belt started to vibrate. He had set the house alarm to the beeper so it wouldn't wake Sam up at night. He checked on Sam. She was sleeping, but her face showed pain and small bits of tears could be seen coming from her eyes. Danny hated himself for not being able to help her more than just being nearby. And he couldn't even do that as much as he would have liked. He turned into Danny Phantom without yelling his standard catch phrase. He phased through the floor and flew downstairs. His jaw dropped at the sight he saw through the window. Malice was standing on the front lawn. Not a proxy, but the real ghost. His purple robes flowing as the evening wind blew. Danny made sure the ghost shield was on and opened the front door.

"What do you want?"

Malice bowed slightly. "I heard the young mother was ill. I have come to offer my assistance."

"Don't need nor want it. I witnessed first hand how you help people." Danny started to close the door, but Malice again bowed.

"I regret the things I have put you and your loved ones through. Surely I should have used that vile Vlad in my experiments." His face was full of grief and if he was faking, Danny couldn't tell. Malice reached into his robes and pull out a notebook. "I have come to make amends for what I have done." He flipped through the small blue notebook. "The affliction Sam is going through is very similar to a problem I faced in some of my earlier work."

Danny interest was perked. "You know what is happening to her?"

"Of course! Splicing human and ghost DNA is a very tricky job. But it is something I can easily correct."

"You have a cure?" Danny almost stepped out of the house. The ghost shield being the only thing stopping him.

Malice nodded. "Curing her is a relatively simply matter for me."

"What do you want in exchange?" Danny's reasoning finally kicking in.

"Join me! You must see the advantages. Sam will be cured, your children given the best environment imaginable, and I will make you my lieutenant." Malice floated as close to Danny as the shield would allow. "I know that you and I have had our differences in the past, but please consider your situation." Danny was silent. His mind carefully considering what Malice was saying. Malice smiled. "Take your time. I will have my children stay clear from you for a time. But don't wait to long." Malice floated away and vanished in a flash of green light. Danny closed the door and sat down on the floor. It was only about eleven at night. While he wasn't sure what to do, he knew he was going to miss another night of sleep.

* * *

Clockwork watched as Malice reappeared in his chair across from him. The Board of Destiny had shifted since the two had last sat at the table. Malice loved watching the ghost of time reduced to a spectator. "It is killing you inside. You hide it well, but I see right through you."

Clockwork's red eyes glanced up at Malice. "I trust your visit went well."

"He is backed in a corner! Soon he will have no choice but to accept my generous offer. Then final victory will be mine."

"You forget you are not the only piece on the board." Clockwork waved his hand over the board. "The outcome is still unclear."

Malice leaned over the board. Danny and his group were tightly packed together on Clockwork's side. Malice and several of his pieces were on his side. The rest of Malice's pieces were spread across the board. Vlad and his two helpers were on the far right and Inferno was on the far left. "Nothing worth giving much thought."

"Really?" Clockwork smiled as several pieces appeared in the center of the board. "Are you sure?"

Malice eyes narrowed at the small group. "Easily crushed." He stood up and vanished. Clockwork's eyes started to glow and he too left. The room that housed The Board of Destiny grew dark.

* * *

Danny sat with Jazz and Tucker in his dinning room. Both of them were silent as Danny told him what Malice had offered. Tucker was the first to speak up. "Easy! Don't! I'm sure Jazz can come up with a solution in no time. Right?" Jazz simply shrugged her shoulders. Tucker sighed. "We can't give him what he wants."

Jazz hung her head down. "I'm afraid that Malice might be Sam's only hope. I just don't have enough time to do the research."

"Are you kidding me?" Tucker nearly flew out of his seat. "I thought you were supposed to be a super genius."

"I can't just pull a solution out of thin air. I am not an expert on this."

Danny silently listened to them argue for several minutes before a female voice chimed in. "Can I have a say?"

"Sam!" All three stood up and turned to the tired looking girl.

"Tell Malice to shove his offer up his nose. I'd rather die than owe my life to that egomaniac."

Danny walked over to her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

Jazz managed a small smile. "I'll keep trying. I'll put all of my other projects on hold."

Tucker nodded. "I'll hold the line so Danny can spend more time with you." He transformed into Tucker Tech. "Speaking of which." He flew out of the room.

"I'll get back to work." Jazz went back to the lab.

"Sorry!"

"For what?" Sam sat down in one of the chairs.

"I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. You being sick is my fault and now you might.." Danny couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Stop!" Sam motioned to him and Danny knelled down in front of her. "You are not at fault. We will just have to hope Jazz can find a cure. She has a knack of finding the solutions to problems at the last second."

"Yeah! You're right!" Danny rummaged around in his pocket. He pulled a small black box from his pocket. "This is probably bad timing, but I have wanted to ask you this for quite awhile." He opened the box. A small ring made of black metal in the shape of a spider. A diamond was imbedded in the spider's back. "Will you marry me?"

Sam took the box with tears in her eyes. "Yes!"

* * *

"So he rejected my offer?" Malice stood in his lab. Ember was on the computer screen. Ember nodded her head as Malice simply rubbed his chin.

"They are also planning on getting married before it is to late."

"Really?" Malice shrugged. "Maybe when he is racked with the pain of loss he will be more willing to join me." Malice rolled his shoulders. "Leave them be for the time being. I have other concerns at the moment."

"My lord!" Ember bowed and the screen shut off.

* * *

Danny was all nerves as he greeted people at the door. It took him and Sam only a few days to throw the wedding together. Their parents approved only grudgingly. A second ghost shield was thrown over the backyard and a small altar was built. Black roses were brought in and a small tent was erected for the caterers. Sam had decided to wait and tell the folks about her illness a little after the wedding. No need to make a happy day said. Danny loved her strength and admitted the only reason he had it together was because of her. The bell ran and he was jarred out of his thoughts. He opened the door and froze. "Clockwork!"

The ghost of time was standing on the small porch with in a black suit. His scythe had been turned into a cane. He adjusted his bowtie. "I hope I was invited."

"Of course!" Danny shut the house shield down just long enough for Clockwork to enter.

"How is it going?" Danny wanted to ask Clockwork if he knew what could save Sam, but he already knew the answer. Clockwork couldn't interfere.

"Sorry for all that you're going through." He handed Danny a small purple and pink flower in a red pot. "It was an extinct flower from China. I rescued one for Sam before it was bulldozed over fifty years ago."

Danny took the pot. "I'm sure she'll like it. Sam does love her plants."

Clockwork nodded. "Yes she does. But it has gotten her in trouble a couple of times." Danny nodded as he remembered the times he had enjoyed with Sam before all this had happened.

"Marriage! Sowing the seeds of a new relationship. Watching it grow."

"Am afraid this relationship won't grow as much as Sam or me would like."

Clockwork simply smiled. "If you say so!" He walked towards the backyard.

Danny scratched his head. "I wish that guy wouldn't speak in riddles." Danny starred at the plant and it suddenly dawned on him. Clockwork never said anything that didn't have a point. He was trying to tell him something. Danny set the plant down and thought over what Clockwork had said. "Undergrowth!" Danny turned into his ghost mode. "Tucker!"

"Yeah!" His friend ran up.

"Stall!" Danny flew out of the house.

"Ok!" Tucker walked back to the backyard.

Clockwork smile grew. "He is smarter than even he knows."


	19. Seeds of Evil

Danny Phantom shot over they skies of Amity Park at high speeds. Thanks to the indirect information from Clockwork, he knew what he needed. A seed from Undergrowth. A crazed ghost of plants that had turned Sam into the queen of his gardens a while back. It seemed obvious now that he had figured it out. The second ghost DNA, he should have known. Danny cursed himself for being so clueless. "I'll save you Sam."

"How cute! Rushing to save to save your love. Or?" Dan appeared in a flash of green light. He wore a flaming red crown on his head and a glowing red ring on his right hand. He smiled sinisterly. "Should I say our love?"

"Don't you dare assume you have any connection to her! Your right to her died when you gave up your humanity."

"I suppose so!" Dan's right hand tightened and the ring glowed brighter. "I shall let you two die together. Consider it a parting gift."

"Gee thanks!" Danny suddenly noticed the two items Dan had. "The Crown of Fire and The Ring of Rage. But those artifices were sealed away along with Pariah Dark, The Ghost King!"

"So you thought! Vlad was stupid enough to save these two items for future use. I liberated them for my own use." He flew back and held the ring up to the sky. "And that is not all that I have acquired." A red beam of energy shot from the ring and tore open a hole in the sky. Hundreds of green glowing skeletons dropped out of it and landed on the street bellow. "I also command his limitless army."

"Afraid to fight me one on one?"

"Now you're beneath me!" He smile grew. "And I figure your rushing because you know of the cure for what is causing you love's illness. I plan on delaying you until it is too late."

"Damn you!" Danny started to charge, but several skeletons fell on top of him and dragged him downward.

Dan crossed his arms. "This should be entertaining."

* * *

Tucker eyes were locked on Clockwork as the ghost of time moved through the small crowd. He had disabled the ghost sensors in the backyard, but still. He had told Sam that Danny had taken off for some reason. She was disappointed, but said she was sure he had a good reason. Tucker froze as he saw Clockwork head towards Danny's parents. "Please just walk past." Clockwork stopped and started a conversation. "Crap!"

"And you are?" Jack looked over the blue faced man in front of him. He had Riker in his arm.

"I am Danny's tutor! My name is Rubious Timer!" He smiled at Lilith who slept in Maddie's arms. "I sense that these children will have an interesting future." He bowed slightly and walked away.

"What a weirdo!" Jack looked at his wife who just shrugged.

"Was that necessary?" Tucker followed Clockwork inside the house. He was standing alone in the hall, his eyes glowing red. "Hey!"

"He might die! I cannot see his current fate clearly." Clockwork seemed to talk to the wall. "If he were to fall before the time." Clockwork eyes narrowed and stopped glowing.

"Clockwork!"

The ghost of time turned. "Sorry!"

"Is Danny alright?"

Clockwork smirked. "Fate has many twists. Danny must unknot the path himself. But I trust he will figure it out." He stepped past Tucker. "Now for the appetizers."

Tucker stood silently as Clockwork went back outside. "What is wrong with that guy?"

* * *

The ball of ghost skeletons with Danny in the center crashed into the street hard. Bones exploded everywhere and Danny was left lying in the middle of the street. Cars stopped and were abandoned as their drivers ran clear. Danny pushed himself up as he was surrounded by dozens of Skeletons. Each armed with a glowing green sword. His eyes sparked with green light. "I don't have time for this!" He yelled out and a dome of green energy formed around him. It exploded and blasted the skeletons around him apart. He went intangible and vanished into the ground. Several more skeletons followed him into the sewer. Danny gritted his teeth as he was surrounded. The skeletons were annoyances at best, but they were delaying him and he didn't have much time to waste. "Get lost!" He blasted his way through the skeletons and flew back to the surface. More continued to charge at him. "Back off!" Danny planted his feet into the ground and yelled out his ghostly wail. The green shock wave broke all the glass around him and shattered all the ghost skeletons in its path. Danny dropped to a knee. "Now then!" He was blasted in the back by a red energy beam.

"You have gotten more powerful!" Dan floated down and landed. More skeletons formed a circle around Danny. "But you will eventually run down and then your mine."

"I won't be stopped by the likes of you." Danny tried to stand, but fell back to his knee. "Used too much energy on these losers. Didn't think it through. I failed you again Sam."

Dan waved his hand forward. "Archers!" Several skeletons stepped up armed with green bows. "Block this!" The archers fired a volley. Fifty green arrows shot into the sky and fell at Danny.

Danny formed a barrier around himself and the arrows exploded against it. "I won't fail her again!" His hands burned with green light and the barrier burst apart. Several bolts of energy slammed into the circle of skeletons. Many exploded, but there were still many more of them. "Stop hiding behind these lame solders and let's do this."

"I would love to give you that pleasure, but I have decided too not. Fire!" His troops exploded into red fire. "Not like that!"

"I'm not sure what is harder to believe." The buildings and cars around the street burst into flames and filled the area with smoke. It spun around and formed a dome surrounding Danny and Dan. A ghost with angelic wings of red fire landed in between the two. A large weapon made of two swords in his right hand. "An evil copy from the future." His eyes started to steam. "Or the fact you're trying to kill Danny before the time I designated." Dan's eyes narrowed as the ghost in front of him smirked. "He has two weeks left before I kill him. You will not interfere!"

"And who in the hell do you think you are?" Dan's eyes began to glow.

"Get lost kid! Your time isn't up yet!"

"Great! My life just keeps getting more complicated." Danny shot through the smoke and into the clear sky.

"You let my prize get away." Dan's fist shot forward.

The ghost blocked with his free hand. "Inferno! My name and your fate!"

* * *

Danny landed in the middle a large construction site. His narrow escape was the last thing on his mind. "This is where Undergrowth was beaten." He looked around. "But where could one of his seeds be." He went intangible and dropped into the ground. About a mile down, he flew into a small cavern. Large green roots covered every inch of the area. "Bingo!" He spotted a small flower pod near the center of the cavern. He unphased and flew to it. It was a green oval with black barbs around it. He looked around the cavern and was satisfied that nothing was moving. "Easy does it!" He tapped the small pod. It split into three parts and opened up. A large green and black seed was sitting on the inside. He reached for it, but several vines shot from the roots and wrapped around him. He was pulled from the pod as a loud voice filled the cavern.

"Fool! Like a moth to the flame, you have wandered to close and now your mine."

"Let me go Undergrowth! Or do you want me to put you on ice again."

The voice chuckled as the vines tightened. "You can't use your powers while you can't breathe."

Danny struggled and found it harder to draw breath. "Damn it!"


	20. Unlikely Allies

"Have you any last words before I crush the life out of you?" Undergrowth waited a minute and chuckled. "That is right. You cannot speak."

Danny struggled to break free, but his strength was gone from the fight with Dan and he was quickly running out of air. As he started to black out, the vine suddenly snapped apart and he fell onto the bottom of the cavern. "What the?" A man in red samurai armor was standing in front of him. His twin katana swords drawn and ready. "Samurai?"

"Our master doesn't want you to die. So he sent us to help you." Two more half ghosts appeared next to him. "Leave! We will deal with this one." The other ghosts were Slamburt and Kwan. Kwan took a deep breath and spat out a wave of cold air. It froze several vines and incased the walls in ice. Slamburt spun his large hammer around and started to smash the frozen plants.

"Interfering whelps!" Vines broke out of the ice and lashed out at the half ghosts.

"You're attacking with plants." Samurai sliced the vines before they could attack. "How pathetic!" He glanced over to Danny. "Still here?"

"I can't just leave you here to fight him alone."

"Your concern is touching!" Slamburt flew back as Kwan froze more of the vines on the walls. "But this is nothing!" He smashed several more frozen vines.

"Go friend!" Kwan ducked as several vines shot past.

"Good luck!" Danny went intangible and flew out of the cavern.

"You will pay for letting my prey escape." Vine twisted and formed a human like creature made of vines. His bulk nearly filled the cavern. "I will use your bodies for fertilizer."

"Bring it!" All three halfas charged at the plant ghost.

* * *

Danny landed in the construction yard above the cavern and gasped for air. "Don't want to do that again." He then cursed himself. "The seed! I forgot it."

"Looking for this?" Plasmius appeared with Huntress and Fright Knight behind him. He held the seed in his right hand. "I picked it up while Undergrowth was playing with you."

"You knew about Undergrowth?"

"I have known about all of your encounters. Freakshow and the Reality Gauntlet, your evil side from the future, and of course Undergrowth. Just because I was there, doesn't mean I didn't know about it." He looked at the thumb-sized seed. "Not much to it!"

"Hand it over!" Danny stepped forward.

"Make me!" Fright Knight and Huntress stepped in front of Plasmius.

* * *

Dan summoned a barrier of red energy as the ghost fire swirled around him. Inferno simply stood a few feet away with the Wraith Blade pointed towards him. "Your powers are no match for my fire. Sooner or latter your barrier will fall. The items in your possession will be used to further increase my powers."

"I'm not beat yet. I will not some upstart defeat my other self." Dan dropped the barrier and the blue fire flowed around him and consumed him.

"Fool!" Inferno stepped forward, but Dan suddenly popped out of the stream of fire. "What?"

"It is called the Crown of Fire. It makes me immune to your little flames." Dan slammed a red glowing fist into Inferno's face. The ghost fell back. "Now who is the fool!"

"You, if you think all I can do it control fire!" Twin beams of green energy shot from Inferno's eyes. Dan barely managed to avoid the attack. "I will kill Phantom and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"There is plenty!" Dan shot into the air and took off.

"Coward!" With a mighty flap, his wings of fire carried him into the air and he gave chase.

* * *

Tucker grew more and more worried as time continued to pass. Danny had left around ten in the morning and it was almost three in the afternoon. Sam hadn't come out of her room and the guests were starting to get impatient. Even Clockwork's interesting conversation topics were doing little to help. Tucker walked to Sam's room and knocked on the door. "Sam? You all right!" He covered his eyes with his hand and opened the door. "I can't see I swear!" He heard no answer for a moment and sneaked a peak. He must have changed back into her normal clothes, because her black wedding dress was hung up on a dress rack. Sam wasn't in the room. "Sam?" He checked her small bathroom and walk-in closet. "Where is she? She shouldn't be outside in her condition."

"She seeks the one who she shares a bond with." Clockwork stepped in. "I froze time for the guests downstairs. It isn't interfering and I figured Danny would be awhile."

"Do you know where they are?"

Clockwork nodded and turned away. "It is not my place to interfere. I have done too much already."

Tucker sighed and took off his hat. "So what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do. Hope and wait!"

* * *

Dan phased through the walls of the Fenton Home and landed in the basement lab. He was happy that his parents had left the defenses off. "The upstart is tougher than I had thought." He floated over to the large control console. "But even he can't fight this." His fingers flew over the controls and the large arch at the far end of the room opened. A large green vortex was inside the arch. He smiled as it began to spin faster. The temperature in the room began to rise. "He has no sense of stealth." He pulled a small remote from underneath the control console. He linked it to the portal and braced himself against the wall next to the portal.

Inferno phased into the room and wasted little time letting his ghost fire loose. "Are you done running?"

Dan chuckled. "I am!" He pressed a button on the remote. "Goodbye!" The portal began to spin faster and began to draw everything around it inside it. The vacuum continued to increase in intensity and Inferno's fire was drawn into it.

"What trickery is this?" Inferno planted his feet down, but he himself was beginning to inch towards the spinning portal.

"I've set the portal to eject you into the farthest depths of The Ghost Zone. It will take you years just to reach a part of the zone even remotely close to this realm." Dan crossed his arms and stood confident, as he was clear of the vortex.

Inferno found himself starting to be lifted off of his feat as he was drawn closer. "Damn!" His blade was on his back, but he feared he'd lose it. As he lost his footing, time seem to slow down. He looked around in hope of finding anything that could help him. A flashing green button caught his eye. "Please be an override." He fired out a green beam of energy that hit the button. In front of him, a large black metal poll with a green dream catcher on top of it rose out of the floor in front of him. Inferno grabbed it and held on as the suction got worst.

"You can't hold out forever!" He covered his eyes as several of the consoles exploded. "Overload!" Several pieces shot into the portal. "I have to shut it down." He pressed a few buttons on the remote. It simply sparked and shut down. "Damn it!" He tossed the useless piece of tech down. "Before I escape!" He threw out his hand and a red beam of energy shot from it. It cut into the poll and the ghost catcher was pulled into the portal.

"I'm not finished yet!" Inferno managed to spin the large ghost catcher around the net part hit Dan directly. The ghost was pulled through the net part and he split into two. The portal exploded before pulling him in. The resulting damage caused the building to collapse in on itself. Inferno shot out of the rubble and landed on the street in front of it. "That kid is going to pay for this as well." He walked away, failing to notice the two sparkles of light fly from the destroyed house. The two lights split up and went in different directions.

* * *

Danny hit the ground for the third time and still managed to push himself up. Huntress and Fright Knight had taken turns smashing him into the ground. Plasmius smirked as he watched Danny get slammed down another time. "You have grown tougher and I must admit, more powerful in such a short amount of time." He looked at the seed in his hand. "So what is so special about this seed? I know you want it, but what do you need it for?"

"I'm not telling you anything." Danny's legs were shaking, but he remained standing.

"Brave!" He waved his hand, signaling his two henchmen to continue. Huntress readied her baton and moved to attack Danny. She barely noticed the black car that shot into the area. She managed to jump clear before it ran her down. Huntress readied her laser caster on her left shoulder, but Plasmius waved her to stop. "One moment!"

The door opened and Sam stepped out. "You picked a fight on our wedding day?" Even in her weaken state, Sam still stood as strong and proud as she did when she was healthy.

Danny managed a simple grin. "Sorry!"


	21. Lost

Plasmius smiled as he watched Sam and Danny talk. "To be young and stupid again." He waved his hand at Fright Knight. The spirit of Halloween nodded and brought his sword up. It flashed with green light and doubled in size and length. He brought it up as it hadn't gained any weight and swung it down.

"Look out!" Danny pulled Sam clear as the sword sliced her car in half. The two halves exploded. Danny pulled Sam down and alley and behind a dumpster. "You shouldn't have come."

Sam hit his head. "What am I?"

"The mother of my children! The woman I'm going to marry!"

"Precisely!" She cupped his face in her hands. "I had to go through months of loneliness without you. I can't go through that again." She kissed his cheek. "Don't you dare make me go another moment without you."

"Sorry! I really thought this was only going to take a few minutes."

"Even if it is only for a minute. I won't let you go without me."

Danny managed a small smile. "Right!" He suddenly picked Sam up bridal style. "So let's go!" He shot into the air as several of Huntress's floating blasters shot at them. Danny's strength was almost gone, but he dug down to keep going.

"After them!" Huntress and Fright Knight took off after the pair. Plasmius watched as the four vanished from his view. "Where does he keep getting his power? He has grown more in just a few months, than I did in years." He again looked at the large seed in his hand. "And what has this have to do with anything?"

"Everything!" A large green portal opened up and a tall ghost in purple robes walked through it.

"Malice! What a pleasant surprise." Plasmius noticed the floating green orbs around the ghost. "Another proxy ghost I see."

"The world is a dangerous place. It is a sad time when a grown ghost can't even step out of his own home."

"Apparently! What do you want?"

"That seed!" He held his hand out. "Place it in my hand and all will be forgiven."

"So this thing is very important." Plasmius tightened his fist around the seed. "Which means that I should hang on to it a little longer."

* * *

The real Malice stood in his lab. A large green orb of energy was around his head and small strands of light flowed from it and connected with his fingers. His eyes were closed and constantly twitched his fingers.

"What is he doing?" Across the lab a small girl with black hair and blue eyes watched from a cage.

"That is how he controls his proxy!" A large ghost in a black jumpsuit sat next to the cage. He ran a large hand through his white hair. "It is so he is in no danger when he interacts with the outside world."

"Yeah! The boss is to smart to risk himself." A smaller ghost in a torn up straightjacket sat on top of the cage. His face was sharp with a slightly twisted grin on it.

"Would you idiots shut up?" Malice's voice echoed around the lab.

"He doesn't treat you guys to well." The girl spoke up with a much lower voice.

"He is our master." The large ghost spoke in a low tone. "It is his place to talk down to us."

"Yeah!" The smaller ghost usually high-pitched voice was also lowered. "This is the way of things!"

"Yeah right!" The girl crossed her arms. "I know a better way of things."

Both of the ghosts outside of the cage looked to each other. The smaller ghost known as Shaver jumped off the cage and sat next to the large one. "Really?"

* * *

Danny landed on a rooftop and nearly collapsed. His body was spent. Sam herself didn't have much left either. She tried to help him up, but fell to the roof herself. She struggled to draw breath. Danny forced himself to his feet. "Sam?"

"I'm sorry Danny!" She coughed several times. "I can't breath!"

"No! I won't allow this!" Danny helped Sam to lay down on her back. "You have to fight. I'll get that seed."

Sam smiled. "At least I managed to spend time with you." She rubbed his face with her hand. "Take care of.." She passed out.

"Sam!" Danny shook her and checked her pulse. "No!" He couldn't find it. "No!" He stood up and stumbled back. "This isn't happening!" Danny wanted to yell out, he wanted to scream, but all he could do was look. Sam looked so peaceful. "Sam!" Unnoticed by him, a bright light flew over head and stopped. It shot towards Danny and hit him like a bullet. Danny felt energy rush through his body. He yelled out as a black ring formed around him. It glowed with dark light and exploded around him. Danny stood transformed. His jumpsuit had inverted colors and his hair moved like it was living. He clenched his fists and they erupted with green energy. He glanced over his shoulder as Fright Knight and Huntress landed. His eyes glowed with green light. "Bad timing!"

* * *

Malice frowned as his orbs blasted Plasmius across several blocks and into a light post. The half ghost had managed to keep a firm grip on the seed. "Your determination is admirable! But why do you put yourself through so much pain?"

"Both you and the kid want this thing!" Plasmius pulled himself up from the broken post. "That is reason enough. Maybe if you tell me why this thing is important, then maybe I won't want it so much."

"You hold the cure to Sam's ailment! So you see it holds no value to you."

"On the contrary! This is the perfect bargaining chip. I think I will keep it."

Malice laughed. "It should be entertaining to see you try." The orbs around him shot out several beams. Before they hit, a small ball of light appeared in front of Plasmius and blocked the attacks with a small shield. "What sort of trickery is this?"

Plasmius reached out to touch the light. It shot into his body and he exploded with red light. The light died down and Plasmius stood changed. His body sparked with red light and his eyes glowed with dark light. "I have grown tired of being the low villain on the totem poll." His left fist sparked with energy. "Time to reclaim my throne."

* * *

Burser and Shaver cringed as Malice cursed and yelled as he fought Plasmius with his proxy. "He is angry!"

Danni looked past them as the tall ghost's fingers moved much quicker. "You might not want to be here when and if he losses."

Both halfas nodded and started to fly out of the room. Burser stopped and opened Danni's cage. Shaver landed on his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"She doesn't deserve to face Lord Malice's wrath. I like what she talked about. Maybe normal humans not that bad."

Shaver thought for a moment and nodded. "Lets go! Maybe we can go back to our true homes."

Bruser picked Danni up and the pair shot out of the lab as Malice began to yell louder.


	22. Dark Energy

"Oh can anything be sweeter?" Plasmius chuckled as he pushed the proxy ghost back with an energy beam. "After almost a year of putting up with you and doing what you say. I have finally risen beyond you and will take my rightful place as king of the Ghost Zone."

Malice laughed as his proxy started to dissolve into a puddle of green slime. "Just because you beat my puppet, doesn't mean you will beat me."

"Your time is coming old man." Plasmius' hands exploded with red light. "And I will be the one to finish you." He slammed his fists together and the proxy exploded. "Soon you will join your pathetic puppet." He looked at the seed that was still in his hand. "The perfect bargaining chip." He clasped the seed in his hand. His hand shined with a dim light and the seed disintegrated. "No longer needed."

* * *

Fright Knight collapsed as Danny broke through his shield with an ectobeam. With Huntress down and out a few feet away, he was the only one left to fight the kid. "What has happened to you? I have never seen you fight with such power and ferocity." 

Danny's eyes shined green. "I'm not sure. But I am truly enjoying it." Danny shot forward and slammed a glowing green fist into Fright Knight's stomach. The black and green armour cracked broke apart under the blow and the spirit of Halloween backed away. Small wafts of green smoke flowed from where his armour had been cracked.

"So much power!" Fright Knight looked at the sword in his right hand. It had cracks from where he tried to strike at Danny. "So much unnatural power. Only one option remains." He dismissed his sword. "We will fight again!" Fright Knight charged passed Danny and picked up the out cold Huntress.

Danny made no effort to stop him as he flew away. "Another time!" He looked over to Sam's body. "You deserved better than this."

"As do you as well." Clockwork appeared through a portal. "What has happened to you?"

"The part of me that made up Dan has been returned to me." Danny looked at his hands as they sparkled with green energy. "So much energy!"

"Your mind has been clouded."

"Or has it been opened." Danny walked up to the ghost of time. "For the first time in my life I see the possibilities opened up to me." He glanced over to Sam. "I know you can't take me back in time to save her."

"I am truly sorry! I know what you must be going through."

"No you don't." Danny smiled with a sinister grin. "Allow me to show you." Danny grasped Clockwork's face with his hand. Dark green energy flowed from his hand into Clockwork. The ghost of time cried out as the energy penetrated his body. Danny let go and let him drop to the roof. "I am tired of being a pawn. It is time I took control of my destiny." Danny floated up. "Now I will make the world feel my pain." He held his hand out and fired a green beam of energy. It cut open a portal to The Ghost Zone. He flew through it and it closed.

Clockwork slowly rose up with his eyes glowing red. "If I would have been anyone else. I would have gone insane." He floated over to Sam. "She is still alive. Breathing to shallow for Danny to detect." He sensed a presence and turned around. A small vortex opened and two guys dropped out of it. One seven feet tall and all muscle. The other was shorter in a torn up straight jacket. "What are you two doing here?"

"She sick!" The large one held his arms out. A girl with black hair was sitting in his large hands. Small drops of green goo dripped from her body.

The small one bowed his head. "Malice said you powerful ghost. Can you help her?"

Clockwork shook his head. "Her time was up long ago. Only her determination has kept her going this long." He walked over to the girl. "Danni!" The small girl looked up at him. "Your body is slowly falling apart. While I can't save you, I can give you the chance to save another. I needed the seed from Undergrowth to filter out his ghostly energy that still resided in Sam's body. But your body should be able to interact with it and convert it to something less harmful to Sam. It is your decision." Danni smiled and slowly nodded her head. Clockwork bowed. "Your are very brave. Please lay the girl next to Sam." Bruser nodded and did as he was told. He backed away as Clockwork held his time staff up. It shined with white light which wrapped around Danni and Sam. The light filled the area and it vanished. Danni was gone and Sam was sitting up.

"What happened?" Sam rubbed her head and stood up. "I feel better."

"Danni sacrificed what little energy she had to save you." Clockwork floated to her. "Danny's mind has been corrupted by Dan's energy."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing for the time. You need time to adjust to the changes in your body."

"What changes?"

"You will find out soon enough. You two!" Both halfas stepped forward. "I see you have left Malice's army. I will leave Sam in your care."

"Where are you going?"

"To make a deal." Clockwork vanished.

* * *

Clockwork reappeared deep in The Ghost Zone. He stood on a large floating rock covered in red fire. A ghost surrounded by fire stood at the center of the island. "Inferno! I would speak with you." 

"What do you want ghost of time?"

"I want you to fight Danny Phantom now and defeat him. If you do, I will send you back in time to save yourself from this fate."

"In exchange I assume you want the boy alive."

Clockwork chuckled. "No! I am tired of trying to rescue that boy. Kill him and put an end to this."

Inferno smiled. "I'm starting to like you."


	23. Betrayal

"So why did you two decide to leave Malice?" Sam led the two halfas towards her home. She was sceptical about them, but Clockwork was rarely wrong about people. Ghost or otherwise.

Shaver shrugged and jumped onto Burser's shoulders. "Danni talked about friendship and how nice it was hanging out with you and Danny."

"And Malice was starting to scare us." Sam was amazed that the seven foot tall ghost could be afraid of anyone. The trio stopped in front of Sam's house. Smoke was pouring out of the windows.

"No!" Sam took off at full speed with the two halfas close on her heels. They bust through the front door. There was plenty of smoke, but thankfully, no fire. "Check up stairs! I'm going to try the basement." Both halfas went intangible and flew through the ceiling. Sam almost jumped down the stairs and ran into the lab. The machines were smashed and Tucker was laying on his stomach, under a large piece of machinery. "Tucker!"

Tucker managed to look up. "Sorry Sam. Jazz hit me from behind. Barely had time to react."

"The kids?"

Tucker shook his head. "They were up stairs with Reginald. I don't know what happened." Sam looked at Tucker then the stairs. "Don't worry. I can wait." Sam nodded and took off up the stairs.

* * *

Danny stood atop city hall at the center of town. His mind was swirling with thoughts or pain and vengeance. Malice would be the first to go down. Then he would turn his attention to Vlad. Danny looked up in as the clouds above him began to darken.

"A storm is approaching!"

Danny looked over to see Clockwork floating up behind him. "I don't have time for your advice."

"I have one last piece of advice for you." His time staff appeared in his hands. "Die well!" He pointed his staff at Danny and red lightning shot from it. It coursed through Danny's body and blasted him into the roof. "I have done my best for you, but you have time and time again disappointed me."

"So now you turn on me." Danny pushed himself to his feet. "Why?"

"I have watched you grow for sometime. You have gotten powerful, but your refusal to grow mentally and take the opportunities that had been laid out for you."

"Enough!" Danny hands began to spark with energy.

Clockwork bowed and backed away. A ghost dressed in a red trench coat and black clothes stepped up. His white hair had been cut short. He held a large weapon with a sword at both ends in his right hand. Clockwork floated up. "Inferno! Kill Danny Phantom."

* * *

Sam rushed into the babies' room and was horrified to see Reginald on the floor with Shaver trying to wake him. "Is he alright?"

"Just out! He will be fine."

Burser shook his head at the empty pair of cribs. "Children are gone."

Sam suddenly felt heavy and dropped to her knees. "This is my fault. I should have been stronger."

"We can get them back."

"Are you nuts?" Shaver jumped up. "You know as well as I that Malice's fortress is nearly impenetrable. We got out simply on pure luck."

Sam wanted to cry, but didn't. She stood up. "Go to the basement and help Tucker."

"And you!"

Sam's eyes began to glow green. "I'm going to find Danny and together we are going to tare Malice apart and get our kids back." Both halfas backed away as Sam's body began to radiate energy. They took off as the room began to crack.

* * *

Both Danny and Inferno stood un phased as small drops of rain began to fall. "Thanks for coming. I can let out a lot of pent up anger and acquire the weapon that will help me take my revenge."

"So glad to be of help." Small whiffs of steam rose around his body as the rain hit it.

"Just out of mild curiosity, why do you want to kill me so badly."

"I haven't a clue!"

"I can live with that!" Danny started things out with a straight energy beam from his right fist. The green beam dissipated against a transparent shield around Inferno. "Are you going to hide behind that shield forever? Or do you depend on that sword more than you own abilities."

"I shall silence that mouth of yours." Inferno shot forward, The Wraith Blade ready to strike.

Danny flew up to meet him. He dodged several sword swipes and did his best to mount an offensive. His punches found a few marks, but Inferno barely seemed phased by the hits. He flew back and swung his weapon. A large blade of red fire shot from it and slammed into Danny's back. He cried out as the flames burnt the back of his suit and he fell towards the building. He managed to stop himself before he impacted and quickly spun around. He fired a pair of green energy beams. They simply were reflected by Inferno's shield. "That shield may block my energy attacks, but can it with stand my wail?" Danny yelled out and his ghostly wail flew at Inferno.

"You forget I wield The Banshee Blade as well as The Nightmare Blade." Inferno held his weapon out and a similar wave of energy and sound flowed from it. Both waves hit and dissipated. "As long as I wield this weapon, I am a God! I will watch as both Earth and The Ghost Zone burn." Inferno started to fly at Danny, but stopped as a large green vine erupted from the ground and wrapped around his leg. He didn't have time to react as several more surrounded him and wrapped him in a large cocoon of vines. Loud snapping sounds went off as the cocoon hardened. The Wraith Blade fell from the sky and landed on the roof of city of hall. Both Danny and Clockwork froze as a large purple flower the size of a small car rose up in front of them. It opened up and a girl walked onto the roof. She wore an outfit that looked like it had been weaved from vines and leaves. Her raven coloured hair had green roots in it and she held a large wooden staff.

"Sam!" Danny floated over, transfixed on what was before him. "Your alive!"

Sam started to say something, but the cocoon that had wrapped around Inferno exploded apart. Inferno had changed back into Burn. He glared at the girl for a moment and then made a beeline for The Wraith Blade. Danny wasted little time and charged after the sword. Sam made to follow, but Clockwork appeared behind her and held her in check with his time staff. "You will not interfere."

Both Danny and Burn reached the sword and grabbed it. With a tug and a small flash of light. The two blades were separated. The two fighters spun around and faced each other. Danny held The Nightmare Blade and Burn the Banshee Blade. "Still feel like a God?" Danny couldn't hide his smirk. "Before I acquired a power boost from Dan, we were about equal in power." He spun the sword around. "I wonder where we stand now."

"Only one real way to find out."

Sam struggled against Clockwork as she watched the two prepare to fight again. "Why are you doing this? You have always backed Danny up. Why suddenly turn on him?"

"I offered him the world on a silver platter. But now I have decided to simply remove him from my plans." Clockwork's voice had twisted to a more sinister tone. He tossed Sam to the roof and pointed his staff at Burn. "And to make sure everything goes right this time." A small beam of light shot from his time staff and hit Burn in the back. The ghost yelled out as his body began to glow with purple and red light.

Danny backed away as Burn's eyes glowed with red light and blue fire formed around him. "I think the scales just evened out."


	24. Fury of the Storm

Sam slowly pushed herself up to her feet as Danny and Burn began the fight again. "I know that voice. Drop the act Malice!"

Clockwork simply bowed and in a flash of black light, transformed into Malice. The tall ghost was dressed in his usual purple robes and his dark eyes gleamed as lighting started to flash from the dark clouds above. "Your powers of deduction will never cease to amaze me my dear."

Sam glanced over towards Danny and Burn. The two were locked into a sword fight and didn't seem to notice them on the other side of the roof. "You realize that when those two notice who you are, your going to be in a world of hurt."

"Doubtful! Despite the fact I have failed to bring Danny Phantom over to my side, I have effectively convinced him that Burn must be eliminated if he is to enjoy a peaceful life. And Burn like all ghosts is obsessed with the one thing that keeps him connected with this world. His anger! Which is aimed at Danny for the moment. So you see, I have little to fear. The two will either finish each other off, or the winner will be in no condition to defend themselves from me."

Sam spun her wooden staff around. "Did you forget about me?"

"And what are you going to do to me?"

Sam smiled. "Glad you asked!" She hurled the staff like a spear.

Malice caught it easily. "Please tell me this isn't your best." Malice grin faded as the staff exploded into a tangled mess of vines and thorn covered roots. "Oh!" The vines and roots coiled around Malice's arm and started to wrap around his body.

Sam's eyes started to glow green and all the fragments from the cocoon she had wrapped Burn up in sprang to life. Like snakes the pieces slithered to Malice and joined together. The old ghost soon found himself completely covered in vines and roots. "Now the finish!" She walked to the edge of the roof and held her hand out to a tall tree planted in the ground. It doubled in size and turned into a large hand. It grabbed the cocooned Malice and held him high in the air. Sam smiled as the plants began to drain Malice's energy. "Not so tough now."

"On the contrary my dear." Even muffled, his voice was quite loud. A small purple beam of energy shot out of the cocoon and cut it apart. Malice flew out of it and into the air. His robes were untouched. "Not bad! You have had those powers only a short time, but you seemed to have complete control." He pointed to the tree that was shaped like a hand. It exploded as if some unseen power had ripped it apart. Malice threw his hand out towards Sam. A small purple orb shot from it at near light speed and crashed into her. Parts of her plant armour flew off as she slammed into the roof.

"Damn it!" Sam managed to get to her feet as Malice landed on the roof.

Malice smirked. "Now then!" He stopped and looked over to the fighting duo. "Something is wrong." Sam gulped and looked over. Whatever had Malice spooked, couldn't be good.

Danny and Burn had their blades locked and were vying to over power the other. It was then that both Sam and Malice noticed, the two blades were cracking. The two fighters broke apart and started to swing at each other.

"No!" Malice floated up in an attempt to stop them. The two blades slammed into each other and with a large explosion of energy, they blasted to pieces. Everyone on the roof top watched the shards of the two swords fly everywhere. "You two broke the most powerful ghost weapon ever conceived." Malice for the first time had a look of shock and disbelief on his face. He floated to the roof and picked up a shard. "The weapon that allowed me to carve out an empire. Gone!" He dropped is and glared at Danny and Burn. Both of them pointed to the other. "I had little need for the sword, but it did mean a great deal to me." His hands sparked with purple energy. "Now I am going to rip you apart into more pieces than my sacred blade." His voice boomed over the thunder.

Danny and Burn seemed to forget their fight and stood ready to face the enraged Malice. Before Malice could strike, large bolts of lighting charged out of the darkening clouds and struck around them. Everyone on the roof had to dodge to avoid being hit. Sam tired to get to Danny, but a bolt struck the roof in front of her, sending her back. "Danny!"

The half ghost saw her and started to fly after her. Malice was quick to block his path. "You will pay for running my plans and dreams." He rammed a purple glowing fist into his stomach. Danny barely had time to react from the first blow, before the second one slammed into the right side of his face and sent him down. His white energy ring formed around him and he turned back into his human form. "Your spent." Malice reached for him, but felt himself start to tire. "My energy!" He looked up and say small bits of light flying from all four of them into a swirling green vortex above them. "It is absorbing all the ghostly energy in the area." Malice kicked Danny hard in the chest. "You got lucky!" Malice started to leave, but Danny grabbed his legs and he fell down.

"Your not going anywhere."

"Let me go!" Malice sat up and aimed and energy orb at him.

"No you don't!" Burn put Malice into an arm lock. "Your staying put."

Malice looked up in horror as the vortex began to spin faster. "The destruction of the swords has torn a hole into the very fabric of reality. You must release me so we can escape."

"Like we have the energy to do that." Danny looked over to Sam who had managed to stand up. "Take care of the kids." With all the energy he could summon, he fired a green bolt from his hand. It hit Sam dead on and knocked her clear of the vortex and the lighting storms.

"Danny!" Sam found herself several blocks from city hall. A large bolt of energy shot from the vortex and struck the building. In a bright flash of light, the building and the vortex vanished. Sam ran over to the site, but only found a large crater where the building had been. The storms above continued to pour rain, but were more or less back to normal. "Why?"

"To save the world." Vlad landed a few feet behind her. "That is what a hero does." Sam just stared at the hole as he walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Dry those tears my girl. With Malice gone, his halfa children will soon go out of control. Both this world and The Ghost Zone is in danger." Sam pushed his had away and started to walk back home. Vlad sighed and looked into the dark sky. "The real war has just begun."


End file.
